


國王的皇后

by kanblack



Category: IWGP 池袋西口公園
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanblack/pseuds/kanblack





	1. 第一回。

第一回。

 

　　不論季節如何變化，池袋都是個沒什麼生命力的寂寥城市。雖然偶爾也會發生些不大不小的事，但這個世界若是沒有那些瘋狂的事……

　　就不好玩了啊……

　　  
　　十一月底，有時候會變得很冷。

　　連續爆發兩起G少年襲擊事件，連帶著牽動了G少年內部那股蠢蠢欲動的勢力。對於內戰將近，G少年國王安藤崇心中也早已有底，只是沒想到刻意保護的那個人卻像不甘被冷落似的，來了通滿是憤怒的電話。

　　「你在幹嘛，崇仔？」

　　「沒特別在幹嘛。」一如往常的冰冷，國王隱約地猜到這通電話的來意。

　　「既然沒事，今天晚上抽出一點時間給我吧。有些事情在電話裡講不清楚，要當面找你談。」

　　難得的氣勢。不覺得很可愛嗎？

　　「我知道了。十一點在池袋西口公園，可以嗎？除此之外，還有什麼事嗎？」順著阿誠的意思，國王的聲音帶著一絲絲笑意。

　　「不，沒什麼事。你是不是腦袋有點不清楚？」

　　面對難得溫馴的國王，對方的氣勢滅了，取得代之的是忐忑不安的關心。

　　「或許是吧。在這種地方幹國王，搞不好會漸漸瘋掉。那，那晚上見。」  
　　  
　　  
　　　相約在公園似乎在這幾年裡經常發生，當然總是阿誠在這裡等待著神出鬼沒的國王居多。也許就是喜歡那個人等待的模樣吧，望著阿誠在寒風中有些蠢的坐姿，國王慢慢的走向他。

　　「怎麼啦，阿誠，你的背影散發著哀愁喔。」

　　「我現在正忙著拍電影。搞不好我已經連背影都能演戲了。」

　　國王抿著嘴笑了，在阿誠身邊坐了下來。

　　「我知道。一個叫明廣還是什麼的瘋小子所導的電影，對吧？」

　　「你派人來刺探我嗎？」

　　「不是刺探。如果一定要說，是保護你。當上部長之後，就會有貼身隨扈，對吧。」望著前方，國王連關心都能說得冷冷地。

　　「難道我是池袋的部長嗎？」

　　面對阿誠的驚訝，國王毫不掩飾的笑了。

　　「沒錯，阿誠是重要人物，你是池袋這裡勢力均衡的關鍵呢。」

　　一陣閒聊後，阿誠果然忍不住說了來的目的，不過就是一個……或者說是一些小鬼招到煽動窩裡反罷了，而且不知道哪來的頭套軍團還找來了一位了不起的殺手。但就算如此，到目前為止都還在控制之內，實在不需要阿誠太擔心。

　　  
　　也許寬人會成為下一個京一，但跟京一比起來，寬人實在是差太多了。要演變成像太陽通內戰那樣的街頭分裂，寬人是絕對做不到的。暗中蠢蠢欲動的頭套軍團跟殺手影子才是關鍵。

　　「或許是那樣，或許不是那樣。無論如何，對G少年來說，有兩組極其危險的敵人正在池袋徘徊。我這次之所以不和你聯絡，就是基於這個原因。連G少年都動彈不得的麻煩，我不想把阿誠也捲進來。因為，我不確定能否保護你的安全。」

　　　國王不疾不徐地說了這番話，沒想到阿誠就像被踩到尾巴般大爆走了起來，看樣子有人不是很能接受他的保護。

　　「你少瞧不起我，崇仔。你再說下去，我可要連你也揍了。」

　　「你把我當成什麼了？只在安全的時候一起混，一有危險就見死不救？你把我看成這種男人嗎？我是個笨蛋，所以不懂什麼友情；可是，一起走過危險的橋，一起承擔龐大的損失，這才算是朋友吧。你身邊有幾個能讓你打從心底信賴的朋友？少看不起我，崇仔。」

　　對面那個人激動說著宛如告白般的話，國王的心也像他冰塊般的嘴角慢慢的融化，緩緩的，笑了。

　　「你啊，是個不折不扣的笨蛋。」

 

　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　「崇仔，你剛剛說誰笨了？」

　　「你啊。」想起前幾天阿誠的表現，國王的嘴角還是會微微上揚。

　　在冬天的公園裡緊緊握著手，這是他們第一次在大白天表現的如此親密。

　　G少年冬戰爭結束了，內戰才剛開始就立即結束，只因為旁邊某個專門終結麻煩的傢伙一時壞心……與其說是專門終結麻煩不如說麻煩專門來找他才對吧。

　　「那，現在呢？」

　　就這麼握著的十分鐘後，阿誠才微微的發現氣氛不對勁，到底該用什麼理由放開這有點尷尬的手呢……

　 「找個地方休息一下吧，你也累了吧。」

　　國王乾脆的放開手從鋼管椅上站起來，回過頭輕挑的笑著，緩緩邁開步伐朝著公園的出口處走去。

　　「真是的，大白天耶！累什麼啊……」頓時感覺臉上一陣燙，阿誠低聲說著，卻還是跟上了國王刻意放緩的腳步。

　　剛過中午的池袋行人明顯少了許多，沒有去上課的學生雖然佔了大多數，但方才熱鬧的店家也一下子清靜了起來，包括國王在內，也極少會在這樣的時間出現在池袋的街頭吧。

 

　　經過了幾條小巷，國王很乾脆地走進一間有自動販賣機系統的旅館。入口處十分空曠，只有幾台擺放著空房鑰匙和房間內部照片的販賣機，但對於來此外遇或歡愛的人來說卻意外地有安全感。

　　「走吧。」輕巧地買下兩個時段數，國王好心情的搖了搖手上的鑰匙，對於默默跟在身後並且開始略微展現不安的阿誠，他向來都很喜愛的。

　　崇選的是間有些夏日風情的房間，外頭的寒冷讓他有點想念夏天，他和阿誠有許多事都發生在夏天呢……

　　像在走自己家廚房一樣，國王悠閒的找到房間並且快速開了門。

　 「不要浪費時間了，一起洗吧。」一邊說，崇開始動手脫下身上的黑色風衣，看了看佇立在門口的阿誠，伸出手將他拉到自己面前。

　　「兩個時段是六個小時吧！夠我們各自洗……」

　　阿誠皺著眉有些抗拒地推了推崇，感覺自己一定失心瘋了才會這麼恍恍惚惚的跟在崇仔身後走進這間可恥的房間。

　　「老夫老妻了害羞什麼……」

　　略帶輕挑的聲音在阿誠的耳邊輕輕的響起，微溫的唇吻上他的頸子，有一雙大手將他的衣服拉起，不慍不火的撫著他的側腰。

　　阿誠微微倒退，下一秒就被某人拉進懷裡，掠奪的吻裡有細碎的話語……

 

　　「其實不洗，也沒什麼關係……」


	2. 第二回。

第二回。

　　  
　　安藤崇，池袋當地高工畢業。被譽為「卡爾安藤」，靠著拳頭和腦袋成為G少年國王，雖然那個時候他還只是騎士，但在專門出不良少年的高工中也算是個大名人。

　　與真島誠也算是不打不相識，有次G少年的幾個小朋友打架，不小心波及到在那時就跟阿誠很不錯的森正弘。阿誠一時衝動私底下找崇理論，用膝蓋想也知道，崇那冷淡又事不關己態度大大惹怒了阿誠，在動了手之後，拳頭雖然不比崇硬，但在這場不為人知的衝突中，意外地讓安藤崇注意到這個正義感旺盛的傢伙。

　　事後安藤崇讓惹事的小朋友跟森正弘道了歉，也稍微打聽了真島誠這個人。雖然同是在池袋長大，不過娛樂的地點還是不太相同，雖然偶爾都會在池袋西口公園逗留，不過對於他人，安藤崇向來不太在意。

　　真島誠是個還算低調的人，除了朋友有難才會出頭外，還是個只要受到別人的請求就會願意幫助對方的爛好人，簡單來說就是個沒什麼作為的普通高工生，而這樣的一個人也快速的被安藤崇給遺忘。

 

　　真正開始有交集是二年級的秋季，剛開學的氣氛讓崇顯得有些倦怠，面對老是跟在身邊的小弟們也開始厭煩，下過雨的午後他翹掉了下午的課，想找個安靜的地方補眠。

　　舊校舍不外乎是最好的選擇，工科的學生裡鮮少有人會認真去上音樂、美術之類充滿藝術氣息的課程，加上原先設置在那裡的老師辦公室也在暑假期間遷移到另外一棟校舍，舊校舍幾乎廢棄。

　　頓時成為壞學生新的聚集地，而崇也毫不猶豫的搶了地下室樓層，陰暗又人煙稀少，更重要的是不用爬太多樓梯。

　　地下室除了前後兩間廁所外，有數間空教室及音樂教室，對於音樂教室崇是沒有興趣的，雖然門鎖早就不知道在哪屆學長們械鬥中砸得亂七八糟，變得可以自由進出，但打破其他教室窗戶後每間都可以如此，所以根本就無所謂。

　　那天崇雙手插在口袋慢慢地走下樓梯，隱隱約約聽見一些聲音，當他靠近音樂教室時便發現聲音來自於那裡。

　　他悄悄地推開木門，教室裡放著不知道哪裡來的清柔古典樂，天花板上的電風扇旋轉著，只開了第一排燈，教室的最後面有張用了八張木桌合併起來的木床，上頭躺著一個睡到肚子跟內褲都露了一半的男人。

　　崇微微皺眉，他以為這裡是他地盤的事已經全校皆知，就算是他不用的音樂教室也是他的，這種被人進入私有領地的感覺讓他頗為不快。

　　當他大步的走到自製木板床前，就算燈光昏暗，還是一眼認出了那個一年級時因為衝動而找他單挑的人。明明輸了卻一臉倔強，鮮少有人見識過他的強悍後還如此不馴。

 

　　……算了，反正他也是來睡覺的。

 

　　想了想後決定效仿那個人，隨手拉了幾張桌子併一併，而尖銳的聲響在幽靜的音樂教室裡格外刺耳，阿誠在巨響中漸漸清醒，當他轉頭一看發現是安藤崇時又更清醒了一些。

　　「你…在幹嘛？」阿誠有些不解地看著安藤崇。

　 崇只瞥阿誠一眼，把桌子排放好之後躺了上去。很快的，真島誠就放棄盯著他看，緩緩地又進入夢鄉。

　 悠揚的琴聲繞著他們兩個人，因為強烈的睡眠慾望導致戰鬥力降到低點，誰也沒有心思去回想以前是否有過節，那只是個應該要好好睡午覺的午後。

　　船過水無痕，隔天在有學生需要接受音樂課薰陶時，桌椅自然恢復了原狀，沒有人知道那個下午發生了什麼事。

　　當崇對底下的人說音樂教室以後給真島誠使用無妨之後，就再也沒有人會攔著阿誠走進地下室，而阿誠也不再刻意避開G少年偷摸進來。有時，崇在其他教室聊天或開作戰會議時偶爾也會聽見清爽的古典音樂，他們在那之後沒有更新一步的交集。

　　在崇漸漸坐大到必須帶著小弟四處奔波處理些事務的時候，總是可以看見阿誠在西口公園裡發呆或是在街頭瞎晃。

　　有時他也會擺脫小弟在音樂教室休息，偶爾會遇到對方，但在相處上十分融洽。阿誠是個很好相處又愛自找麻煩的人，當然，崇並沒有想到多年後他會被這個愛找麻煩的傢伙找了這麼多麻煩。


	3. 第三回。

第三回。

 

　　三年級的夏季發生了連崇都有點騎虎難下的事，就是跟「杜賓殺手山井」一較學校最強。全校裡裡外外鬧的沸沸揚揚，甚至已經到了不決鬥不行的地步，而他為了穩固地位也只能奉陪到底。

　　而對方找來的裁判居然是一向很低調的阿誠，沒想到他連跟瘋狗山井都能有點交情！

　　想到這點，崇沒來由的有些不高興，相安無事地相處了一年多，在怎麼陌生都能搭上幾句話的。更不提他越來越覺得阿誠是個值得深交的朋友，近幾個月裡跟阿誠也算是有說有笑，甚至還起了讓阿誠加入G少年成為他副手的念頭……

　　盯著阿誠，崇不悅地皺起眉。

　　在阿誠大喊開始之後，對方塊頭雖然比他大，在技術上卻不是很強，雖然彼此在池袋都沒打過架，但方法始終不太一樣。

　　蠻幹跟技巧性勝利是兩碼子事。

　　一拳一拳地削弱對方，十五分鐘後這場決鬥被他輕鬆結束掉。

　　穩穩地站在球場上，身上只有些微的擦傷，確定勝利之後，他想也不想得就想到音樂教室休息。

　　不管身邊的小鬼們多麼熱情的歡呼、高吼，他低聲對親信吩咐幾句不要來吵他也不要來找他，回頭看了眼倒在地上的瘋狗山井及有些發楞的阿誠，崇說：「我永遠都不想在和你單挑了。」

　　惹人心煩的傢伙！崇在心裡暗罵。邁著緩慢地步伐，一步一步地朝音樂教室走去。

 

　　沒有真島誠的音樂教室是很安靜的。他並不會刻意使用音響，在弄好一張靠牆的木床後躺了下來，一切都安靜的要命。

　　過了一會兒，木門被輕輕地推開，他斜眼望去，阿誠從門口慢步走到他的面前，「有受傷？」他輕輕問著，崇忽然發現他有些喜歡這個語調。

　　「一些擦傷而已。」崇坐起身指了指嘴角，不是很在意。

　　「我有OK繃，拿去用吧。」

　　阿誠從上衣口袋拿出預備好的OK繃遞給崇，只是對方一直沒有伸手拿走。

　　「幫我貼。」崇直直盯著眼前的阿誠，坐在桌子上讓他比阿誠矮了一大節，但就是有些人氣勢是天生的。

　　「真懶……」

　　阿誠嘆了口氣，把OK繃拆開，彎下腰看著崇微微出血的嘴角輕輕地貼上，確定牢固般又摸了摸OK繃。

　　細膩的動作一瞬間讓崇有些無法思考，本能地伸出手抓上阿誠的領口，快速往下拉。

　　碰到阿誠溫熱的唇讓他腦袋一熱，一連五六個綿密的細吻後對方終於有點清醒，一把推開崇並且用力的用手背擦著嘴巴，「你到底想幹什麼！」突如其來的衝擊讓阿誠連揮拳都忘記了，只是不停的擦拭雙唇。

 

　　「……你跟山井是什麼關係？」

　　許久，崇冷漠地問了個不著邊際的問題，這讓擦拭著雙唇的阿誠一頓，「關係？」他恍惚得重覆了一次。

　　「你和他認識？不然他怎麼會找你當裁判？」

　　跳下自製的木床，緩緩的走近阿誠，不許對我說謊！他的眼神帶著濃濃地警告味。

　　「他…來拜託我…說…因為沒有什麼可以拜託的好朋友……」

　　安藤崇就站在他面前，散發著君臨天下的高傲氣息，阿誠說話不由的吞吞吐吐了起來。

　　「好朋友？你跟他好朋友？」又湊近了一些，他對阿誠口中的「好朋友」三個字感到不悅、非常不悅。

　　「沒有啦！我也不覺得自己是他的好朋友啊！可是他都鼓起勇氣拜託我了，我怎麼好意思拒絕……你幹嘛啦！」

　　對於崇莫名的逼問，阿誠一頭霧水，不過這過於接近的距離還是讓人有些害怕，尤其是在看完剛剛那壓倒性的決鬥後。

　　「沒有幹嘛，我好奇而已。」

　　解除了心理的疑問，崇更加肯定阿誠是個吃軟不吃硬的人。連瘋狗他都可以不好意思拒絕，還有誰的請求他不會拒絕？

　　「……還有事？」

　　其實阿誠不比崇矮，兩個人站在一起並沒有太明顯的身高差，只是這樣的距離讓人頗不自在，於是阿誠偷偷地往後退了一步……

　　「真、島、誠！」那種被閃躲的感覺在崇心中燃起一把無名火，不假思索的崇又往前踏了一步。

　　「幹麻……」

　　才抬頭真島誠就後悔了，那是個跟剛剛截然不同的深吻攻擊……

 

　　反抗！但是要怎麼反抗？

　　抬起右手，阿誠使勁全力地想將崇推開，僅是幾秒鐘的事，崇吮著誠有些陽剛的薄唇，左手快速地握住抵抗中的右手，死死地架在自己的腰間。

　　「嗚……」緊緊皺著眉，任崇的舌頭在唇上徘徊就是把嘴巴閉的死緊，而崇則順勢將他另一隻手釘在背後，一步一步讓阿誠退到牆邊，藉著身體的重量讓他無法動彈。碰觸到牆壁的瞬間，阿誠似乎想說些什麼，雙唇一開就被崇的舌頭攻陷，長達兩分鐘的時間裡，阿誠的腦袋呈現空白。

　　「放、開。」

　　幾乎是咬著牙，阿誠在崇輕微鬆開的瞬間邊吸著稀薄的空氣邊說道。

　　「不喜歡？」崇低低的笑了。

　　一股無力感從頭麻到腳，阿誠呼了口氣低下頭，「現在是什麼情況？」

　　「再一次。」

　　「什麼！？」阿誠微楞，感覺連耳朵都不是他的了。

　　「再一次……」

　　在崇又把臉湊過去時，阿誠本能地想閃躲，而得到的結果就是緊到發痛的右手及一句氣死人的話……

　　「別動……你弄痛我的傷口了。」

　　「到底誰弄痛…嗚！」

　　不同於女孩子的柔軟，偏薄的唇此時正輕微地發著抖，縮著脖子抿著唇的阿誠對此刻的崇來說意外的可愛。

 

　　「對了，聽說你很重朋友？」

　　一吻結束，崇一放手阿誠就恍惚地滑坐在地板上，理著衣服，崇說。

　　「嗯…？」

　　「那我們就先從好朋友做起好了。」

　　微揚了嘴角，崇又看了阿誠一眼才轉身離開音樂教室。

　　緩緩地走出地下室，幾個小弟朝他點點頭，在步出舊校舍後，只覺得外頭的陽光異常刺眼。

　　瞇著眼，崇有著與方才過來時截然不同的心情。

　　天空，倒是很藍嘛。


	4. 第四回。

第四回。　

 

　　靠著枕頭，崇伸手撫了撫背對著他，閉著眼不知是睡著還是在休息的阿誠，果然久久見一次面最辛苦的還是阿誠吧。

　　「嗯……」  
感覺到碰觸，阿誠翻過身，瞇著眼睛看著崇，又有些疲憊地閉上眼睛。

　　「崇仔……」低啞的聲音細微喚著。

　　「怎麼。」

　　崇側身望向阿誠，右手沿著髮絲撫到臉龐，清柔的動作跟平常大不相同。

　　「我夢到不好的回憶了……」

　　「什麼不好的回憶？」

　　「高工的時候，那個霸道得要命的吻！」

　　「嗯？那是不好的回憶嗎？」

　　聽見他提起，崇有些愉悅地說著，微微低下身在阿誠耳邊落下一吻，細細密密的，很甜。

　　「你那時候到底在想什麼？」感覺到陣陣麻癢，阿誠縮了縮身子，更靠近了崇一些。

　　「大概是……怎麼把你拐上床吧。」

　　不安分的手從背後緩緩下滑，伸進薄被中又下探了一些，來來回回在尾朘及股間搔弄著。

　　「嗯…騙人……」敏感帶被人愛撫著，阿誠舒服的低吟，他喜歡崇這樣摸他，比起佔有他還要更加喜歡。

　　還真是隻需要被安撫的小貓啊。崇在心裡想著，看著他溫順的模樣又想起前幾天對他大吼大叫的樣子，不管哪一個都讓他很沒辦法。

　　「你笑什麼？」

　　感覺崇有些走神，阿誠翻成正面與崇面對面，才發現他的嘴角有一點點笑意，既使是一點點，也是很難得的事。

　　「我在想，你休息夠了嗎？」

　　怎麼會這麼的在乎他，就連崇自己也不知道，每一次接到他的電話，每一次他有危險，都可以令崇動搖得不能自己，那些從容在阿誠面前表現得很不容易。

　　　他不是不能理解阿誠喜歡幫助別人的個性，只是有時甚至超出了他的能力所及。不過這也是阿誠最厲害的地方吧，到哪裡都有點人脈，G少年、警察、黑道甚至是駭客，那些人都是阿誠能活到現在的原因，這一次的冬戰爭平安結束了，那下一次呢？

　　想到這裡，崇不自覺的嘆了口氣，而身下的阿誠雖然被崇不經心的問話羞紅了臉卻仍感覺崇心裡想的根本不是這些。

　　「怎麼了？」伸出手，阿誠撥了撥崇散落下來的頭髮，「還是你想要再去沖沖澡？」崇就是這個樣子，他的心情絕不可能從他說的話或做的事判定，就像剛進門時說不洗也沒關係卻還是一把把他抱進浴室來了個要命的鴛鴦浴……又如幾秒鐘前曇花一現的笑容後就是一聲無奈的嘆息，真猜不透這男人。

　　「你…下一次……」

　　崇俯下身吻著阿誠的眼角，聲音輕聲低啞。

　　「嗯？」微一抬頭，阿誠在崇的耳邊也輕輕地回應。

　　「……要注意安全。」

　　要是說出不準再惹事，不準插手G少年內戰之類的話，家貓會立刻變野貓把他給踢下床吧……崇的心中一陣苦笑。

 

　　耳邊傳來悅耳的笑聲，崇撐起身體看見阿誠笑得十分開懷，很少見他笑得這麼開心，就像讓他說出這種話一樣稀少。緩緩地崇也跟著勾起了嘴角，暫時就這樣吧，一開始就沒有責備過他，現在也已經來不及了。

　　「崇仔…你…休息夠了沒有？」燦著笑容，阿誠雙手環上崇的脖子。

　　聞言，崇挑著眉把被單通通往一邊掃，「看來有人忘記每次挑釁我的下場。」

　　「嗯……比方？」

　　「比方某人忘記我的生日之類的……」

　　「咳！那個不算！」

　　像是想起什麼，阿誠臉色難看地打了崇一拳，那次真的是……真的是……

　　「好好，你說不算就不算，但那是個美好的回憶。」

　　隨手將一顆枕頭塞在阿誠腰下，崇咬著他的耳朵舌頭輕輕地搔著，左手已經下探到誠的激昂。

　　「一點都不美好！」阿誠直想尖叫，那是他跟崇這麼久一來最要命的一次！他發誓他再也不會忘記崇的生日，再也不會！

　　「誠……」

　　吻著誠的脖子，他知道這裡會讓他很有感覺。

　　「嗯？」崇的動作很慢，包括撫慰著他的手也動得十分緩慢，而越慢…就表示崇心情越好……

　　「你想起來了對吧…在你的床上……你的手……」

　　輕咬著阿誠的下巴，崇的手在阿誠的頂端摩擦著，崇的話慢慢勾著阿誠往回憶裡掉，他甚至連反抗都來不及前端就已經微微的濕潤。

　　「啊…你…閉嘴……」雙臂一收，硬是把崇的臉移到他面前，堵住還打算繼續淫穢下去的雙唇，一隻腿有意無意地頂向崇的股間。

　　「呵！」

　　面對阿誠的攻勢崇只覺得可愛，他們之間，只有阿誠被刺激到的時候才會有大動作的回應，在大部分的時間裡阿誠都是被動的。

　　有時他甚至不確定阿誠是否也跟他一樣在乎他，直到前些日子裡阿誠為了內戰奔波還險些丟了命，他才確定，阿誠不是因為他當初的逼迫而跟他走到這一步。

　　「啊……」

　　崇毫無預警的加快愛撫的速度，讓原本還能分心挑逗的阿誠失了神，崇起身居高的看著阿誠，凌亂的頭髮半遮半掩著他野性的眼睛。此時正微瞇著，有些水霧在睫毛上，雙唇微開，臉上的紅潮一直蔓延到頸側，這是他最喜歡看到的景色之一，阿誠永遠都不知道自己在迷亂時有多迷人，隨便一個眼神一個動作都是勾引，尤其是……

　　「崇…崇…別玩了……」

　　尤其是在床第間不自覺喚著他的名字，這好像是他的習慣，若有似無的叫喚總會讓崇失去幾分理智。

　　一手在阿誠胸口遊走著，時而逗弄胸前的敏感，時而輕觸濕潤的激昂，一點一點攻略著阿誠的感官，另一手探至阿誠最柔軟的地方，經過上一場大戰此時已經無需潤滑劑的輔助，崇舔了舔嘴唇讓兩指長驅直入，「混蛋…你……」阿誠欲抬腳踢崇卻換來更深入的探訪。

　　「嗚…混……」

　　「乖，放鬆點……」

　　明知阿誠只是一時反應不過來，崇還是故意這麼說。看著阿誠略帶不滿的表情他低頭親吻阿誠大腿內側，深入的手指不忘持續加速，刻意朝著某個敏感猛攻。

　　「啊！嗯……」

　　阿誠弓著身子，看著崇暗耐不住得扒開他的雙腿，有個火熱堅硬的東西蓄勢待發的頂在他的入口處，一陣一陣的熱度讓阿誠受不住，「……你…快點！」催促著崇愛磨人的壞心眼。

　　進入的感覺不壞，雖然阿誠的身體早已習慣交合能夠在短時間內放鬆，甚至享受，但每次在剛進入時，都像個處子一樣緊，每每讓他想起阿誠第一次的模樣……

　　那初次綻放，卻奪去他所有心魂的男孩……


	5. 第五回。

第五回。

 

　　那日失控之後，兩個人都呈現了微妙的狀態。除了真島誠再也沒有去過音樂教室，而安藤崇則把音樂教室當成專屬休息室外，舉凡G少年會出沒的地點也鮮少有真島誠的蹤影。

　　夏日的高工生活就像快沸騰的熱水，浮躁的氣氛瀰漫了整個校園，正值畢業季，就算畢業的人數不到三分之一，學校仍然敲鑼打鼓的在籌備著。

　　校裡打架鬧事的機率漸高，校外各路人馬開始動用關係想把應屆畢業生收進組裡當儲備幹部，對池袋當地而言，能從這裡畢業是件很了不起的事。

　　「好…熱……」

　　倒在通往頂樓的樓梯間，真島誠企圖用冰涼的地板驅散熱暑，這裡是既音樂教室外人煙最少的地方，平常不太開燈，昏昏暗暗的也不失是個睡覺的好地方，只是讓他花了點時間清掃地板而已。

　　但頂樓畢竟是頂樓，太陽毒辣辣的曬，就算處在陰暗的地方也還是能感受到空氣裡傳來的一陣陣熱，脫到只剩下汗衫，阿誠在鋪了報紙的地板上翻滾著。

　　此時，有道穩健的腳步聲一步步傳來，不重不輕的緩緩接近著。

　　誰？阿誠翻過身面向樓梯，果然看見一道黑影不斷上升，背對著光讓他看不清來人的臉，但沒來由的，他知道這個人是誰。

 

　　「早安？」

　　一點也不在意阿誠警戒的表情，崇自顧自的走到他面前蹲了下來，將手上的冰可樂放在他臉上。

　　「哇啊！」

　　沒有想到會被偷襲，阿誠大動作的一把搶下可樂，又在那清涼的誘惑中將可樂放回自己臉上，「啊…復活……」

　　「那瓶是我的，還給我。」不理會阿誠一臉幸福，崇壞心的說。

　　「嗯？放在我臉上不是要給我的嗎？」

　　「當然不是。因為你擋到我的路了，可以請你讓開嗎？」

　　「擋路！我哪裡擋到你的路！」

　　氣忿的捧著可樂坐起身，果然來者不善！

　　「我要去頂樓。」

　　「騙鬼啊！那個門早就鎖起來了。」

　　「我有鑰匙。」

　　從口袋掏出鑰匙，崇有些炫燿的搖了搖，看得阿誠直想衝上去揍他。

　　「那你現在不會走過去喔！」

　　阿誠坐起身後，樓梯間的走道空間也跟著變大了。

　　「嗯，你先把可樂還我。」

　　伸出手，崇盯著緊握著可樂不放的阿誠，早在幾天前他就調查過阿誠的新巢在哪，天氣這麼熱，頂樓鐵定沒有音樂教室涼快的，只是沒想到阿誠這麼有耐力，熱死都不肯換，讓他多滾了這麼幾天，也該把人抓回去了。

　　「還…還你就還你！」

　　被崇的態度氣悶，阿誠用力的把可樂塞進崇手中，而望著回到手中的可樂，崇不哼聲的將它打開，當著阿誠的面大口的灌了起來。

　　「要嗎？」搖著八分滿的可樂，崇的眼睛裡閃過幾分愉悅。

　　「不要！」

　　感覺會自己中計，阿誠轉過臉死都不再看崇一眼。

　　「要嗎？」

　　崇傾了傾身體，單腳跪在地上，將可樂抵在阿誠的唇邊，冰涼的鋁罐碰觸到阿誠的下唇，崇微微一抬，帶著氣泡的液體一點一滴的流出來，當阿誠順勢張開嘴時，已經有些許液體沿著他的嘴角滑落至頸間，部分打溼了他白色的汗衫，染上些許褐色。

　　「你…！」

　　正想罵人，卻發現崇倒可樂的動作根本就沒停，「喂！」伸手撥開崇的手，低頭看見自己身上又濕又黏的慘況，身體的反應比腦袋快的多，下一秒阿誠的拳頭直接朝崇揮過去，而崇也不是省油的燈，往後跳了一步後立刻站了起來，隨手丟了可樂罐，準備迎接阿誠一連串的攻擊行動。

　　阿誠是一條腸子通到底的那種人，不論是思考還是打架上都很好理解，這點，一年級就跟阿誠動過手的崇十分清楚，出拳的速度雖快，但太直率了。

　　對於被他激怒的阿誠，崇採用閃躲、擋等不正面造成傷害的方式應對，樓梯間的空間並不大，最後崇擋住朝他揮過來的上勾拳，側身用手軸抵上阿誠的喉嚨，力道雖放輕，但畢竟是要害，隨著阿誠反射性的後退，靠到牆的瞬間阿誠就知道糟了。

　　「這麼衝動？不熱？」

　　收回手軸，崇正眼對上正撫著喉嚨難受乾咳的阿誠。已經夠悶熱的樓梯間在經過他們激烈的對戰後溫度更為升高，誠的汗水已經完全將他不算短的頭髮浸濕，更別說身上單薄的汗衫，都快可以擠出水來了。

　　「去沖個澡吧，你的座位上有件新的帽T。至於制服……來音樂教室跟我拿吧。」

　　順手撈起掛在樓梯杆上的制服和短T，崇對著狼狽不堪的阿誠道。

　　「你…咳！」故意的！

　　「明天下午一點是畢業典禮對吧？十點，我在音樂教室等你。」

　　將阿誠的衣服一把放在自己肩膀上，不理會誠有沒有搭話，崇一邊邁開下樓的步伐，一邊自顧自的說著。

 

　　明天，值得期待。


	6. 第六回。

第六回。

 

　　十點，除了畢典用的大禮堂外，整座校園都呈現著放假中的寧靜，崇手提著一小袋屬於真島誠的衣物，一手插著口袋，好心情的朝音樂教室前進著。

　　今天是高工生活的最後一天，只有不到半數的高三生可以畢業，典禮鐵定很荒涼吧……步入地下室，整棟舊校舍靜謐得詭異，崇望向不遠處的音樂教室，毀壞的木門縫間隱隱透著光，看來有人比他還準時。

　　推開半掩著的木門，崇一入內便看見阿誠坐在自製木床上，靠著牆看著他，沒有氣憤也沒有冷漠，那是個看不出心裡想著什麼，木然的表情。

　　「衣服呢？」

　　看著崇走近直至自己面前，阿誠抬起頭淡淡的問。

　　「在這。怎麼了？」

　　將手上的小袋子放在一旁，崇一屁股也坐上木床，回頭望向阿誠。

　　「安藤崇，我們算是朋友嗎？」

　　「不算嗎？」

　　挪了挪位子，崇讓自己坐在阿誠旁邊，同樣靠著牆，好似看不見對方，轉頭側著身卻又近在咫尺。

　　「本來以為應該算，但現在看起來好像不算。」

　　隨著回答，阿誠正眼對上也注視著他的崇，「你討厭我吧。」那是句肯定到不能在肯定的話，就崇的角度來看，對方似乎被他惹腦後開始否定自己了，這下糟了…

　　「我沒有討厭你。」這是崇唯一能給的答案。

　　「但你最近的表現一點也不像是不討厭我的樣子。」

　　皺著眉，阿誠對崇的回答抱持懷疑。

　　「怎麼說呢…最近你讓我特別想欺負，但不是討厭你的意思。」

　　這樣的話搭配上崇萬年不變的冰山表情意外得很有說服力，也許是看起來很堅定的樣子。

　　就像……是個認真顧家的好男人努力地告訴老婆自己沒有外遇？從眼神到表情看起來都很值得信任，這也是他能在G少年坐大的原因吧，莫名的讓人有信賴感……

　　「那是什麼……意思？」

　　該說這個人不夠聰明嗎？崇在心裡想著。眼前的人一臉不解，但自尊心高傲的崇也是死活都不會說出那些話的，想當朋友是吧…就當會上床的朋友好了……

 

　　「阿誠，以後就叫你阿誠吧。」

　　「嗯？」

　　對於崇忽然間轉換了話題，阿誠有些難以適應。

　　「你呢？想要怎麼叫我？」

　　好似崇給他出了個難題，阿誠看了看崇後低下頭，過了幾秒又抬起頭，重複了兩三次都沒有搭話，崇只是耐心的等著他。

　　「安藤？」

　　最後某人打了張保險牌。

　　「不是朋友嘛？這樣叫太生疏了。在想想？」

　　「朋友嘛…阿崇？太難聽了…那……崇…？」

　　「嗯？」

　　眼前的人試探地叫了他的名字，那略帶猶豫的音調沒來由讓崇有些激動，他想要這個人……現在就想要這個人。

　　「好像太親密了，不好不好…崇…崇仔？就叫崇仔吧？怎麼樣？」

　　「好…你高興就好。」

　　因為想到合適的名字，阿誠臉上出現了跟剛才截然不同的神情，原先板著的臉如今也展開了笑顏。

　　「阿誠……」

　　崇的聲音明顯低了幾分，直盯著阿誠的眼睛染上些許危險的味道，不等阿誠反應，崇壓向他，目標是那個帶著笑容的嘴角。

　　「喂！你又…！崇…嗚……」

　　不及突如其來的攻擊，阿誠重心不穩的往後傾倒，一邊的肩膀撞上木床，另一邊則死死的靠在牆上。

　　一但抓牢獵物就不能讓他有反抗的機會……居上風的崇二話不說先來個婉轉濃密的深吻讓某人在他高超的技術下失去思考能力。

　　「討厭？還是……不討厭……」

　　底下的人發著愣，崇輕吻著他的側耳，感覺他無意識的顫抖。

　　「是不……」討厭啦…可是……

　　「那就…繼續囉……」

　　明知道對方被嚇傻，崇還是一派悠閒的拉起阿誠身上的短T，將它拉至阿誠的鎖骨間，暴露出一大片只屬於男性才有的胸膛。

 

　　阿誠的膚色偏深，有一點點接近小麥色，腹部沒有多於的贅肉卻也不是很結實，摸起來軟軟的，手感很不錯，雖然會打架，但似乎沒有被人拿刀捅過。

　　輕巧的解開制服褲頭上的釦子及拉鏈，高二時見識過阿誠露肚子露內褲睡覺的畫面後他就知道阿誠酷愛穿四角褲，這點同樣身為男性的崇倒是很能理解。

　　「崇…仔？」

　　終於意識到自己快被扒光，阿誠撐起身體看清楚現況後臉色慘白。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　當著阿誠的面，崇表情自然的將左手深入底褲，輕輕的撫摸著還未有反應的下體。

　　「你…不！」伸手抓住崇的手腕，卻怎麼也不能阻止手指上的動作。

　　「別反抗了，看…你有感覺了……」

　　男人就是這樣的動物，要害一但被抓住就沒辦法認真反抗……看著阿誠驚慌得不知所措的臉，崇輕輕用大拇指摩擦著誠的頂端，右手一撈讓阿誠的背靠著自己的肩膀。

　　「不…不……」

　　無意識的緊閉雙腿，阿誠整個人縮在一起，頭倒在崇的頸邊，髮絲有一下沒一下的搔弄著崇。

　　「看我，誠，看著我。」

　　由下而上，崇的右手扳過阿誠的臉，他的眼睛裡有些水霧，許是興奮，許是羞辱，但對崇來說都不重要，重要的是這個人有沒有可能被他趁虛而入，有沒有可能被他的強勢屈服。

　　「你覺得我討厭你嗎？」

　　強迫被快感襲腦的阿誠回應是有點困難的，但在阿誠幾乎恍惚的輕搖了後一下頭後，崇還是有點開心。

　　「好好享受…順便想想……什麼才是…可能的答案……」

　　低頭吻了吻阿誠，崇的右手伸入阿誠的短T，捏上阿誠胸前未被開發過的敏感，加快了愛撫的力道及速度……

　　「啊！不…嗚……」

　　劇烈的扭動著身體，崇重重的咬著阿誠潮紅的耳朵，同時聽見阿誠啞著哭聲嚷著，「不行……快…停……崇……」

　　但是將他推上更高峰顯然才是崇當前的責任。

　　「沒關係…沒關係的……」

　　好聲安慰著，依在身上的人兒持續地顫抖著，一手仍無力的抓著崇的手腕，企圖減緩愛撫的速度，另一手則半遮著自己的臉及唇，崇雖然看不清他的表情，卻仍然很肯定某人快到極限了。

　　「啊…！」

　　感覺到阿誠解放，崇的嘴角略微上揚，自製的木床在兩個人激烈的動作中早已有些移位，為了安全起見，崇在緩緩放倒阿誠的同時，踢掉了大部分的桌子，僅剩下兩張足以讓阿誠上半身平躺的位子。

 

　　此時的阿誠看來還未從高潮中清醒，除了認由崇放倒他外，連褲子都被扒掉了一半還未自知，甚至對於崇接下來要做的步驟不甚了解。

　　「崇…？」

　　「……嗯？」

　　一個發著愣地盯著天花板，另一個低著頭扒光人家褲子還餘刃有餘的從口袋裡拿出預藏的潤滑劑，同時，慢條斯理地回應著正在任他擺佈的人。

　　「你在…幹麻……？」尾音明顯的抖了一下，因為他發現不對勁了！

　　「…準備……」

　　為了不弄皺衣服，崇脫了制服放置在一旁的桌上，大刺刺的將染上阿誠液體的左手用自己身上的汗衫擦乾淨，拿起潤滑劑在右手上擠出些許。

　　「…準備！」

　　在驚嚇中快速的坐起身，「這…不是真的吧……」甚至連抬頭質問的勇氣都沒有，阿誠的腦袋一片空白。

　　崇伸手抬起阿誠的臉，除了錯愕實在找不到其他的代名詞。的確，只要是個男人，發現自己被別的男人脫光了下半身，而對方還站在自己雙腿中間脫得僅剩下一件汗衫，手上已經抹好了潤滑劑，用膝蓋想也知道接下來會發生什麼事……

　　「你是…同…同……嗚……」

　　狗嘴吐不出象牙，還是堵起來吧。一面吻著一面施力讓阿誠微微向後傾，右手也不再等

　　待的撫上阿誠宣洩過的部位，不管身下的人又槌又打嗯嗯吭阬了半天，最後還不是升旗投降。

　　「不會痛的……」

　　撫上未經人事的花瓣，崇睜著眼睛說瞎話。

　　「你、騙、鬼！」感受到壓迫，阿誠咬著牙死瞪著崇。

　　「放鬆點。」

　　阿誠死緊的抓著崇的手臂讓他有些氾疼，可看著阿誠緊皺眉頭的樣子他也不願意吭聲，於是一個痛得想咬人一個盡可能放緩力道選擇一點一點攻略。

　　兩個人的呼吸都十分沉重，微傾的姿勢讓阿誠的腰桿有些酸痛，卻偏偏不願意往下躺，緊抓著崇的手臂，這讓阿誠可以分出神不去感受伸進自己體內的手指進出，盡管感覺越來越鮮明……

　　「……媽的！要就快上！」

　　一口咬上崇的肩膀，某人放棄掙扎。

　　「不行，你會痛死。」

　　「痛死！你明知道會痛死還做！」

　　放開肩膀罵人，再咬！　

　　「至少你習慣了…一隻手指……」

　　咬著自己肩膀的人耳朵就在嘴邊，頂了頂整隻沒入的中指，崇有些壞心的道。

　　「你…！嗚……」

　　「嗯？」

　　感受到阿誠無意識的抖了一下，崇探索似的又在方才攻略過的點施壓。

　　「啊…怎麼…什……麼…鬼……」

　　「這裡？嗯？」

　　雖然是詢問語氣，但崇很清楚現在咬著他肩上衣服的人是絕對不會回答他的。又加了一指，朝著阿誠敏感的點時而輕觸時而重壓，感受他從忍耐中發出的細弱低吟，崇有些克制不住自己。

　　「可以了嗎……」

　　似在說給阿誠聽，但崇知道他在誰給自己聽，不顧阿誠在懷裡搖頭，崇與阿誠拉開距離，緊抓著崇的手也鬆了開來，倒在冰涼木桌上的阿誠顯得有些無助，泛紅濕潤的眼直直揪著崇，這讓崇幾乎失去理智的抽出手抵上自己忍耐已久的高亢。

　　「你……認真的…嗎…？」

　　微抬了抬手，阿誠的手抓住了崇散下的的一小戳頭髮，與其說是害怕，阿誠看起來十分迷惘。

　　感受的到崇傳來的溫度，感受的到阿誠的溫度，崇沒有回答，只是上前一手抓在阿誠的肩膀處，讓阿誠在他緩慢的進入中不至於移位。

　　阿誠偏著頭承受卻沒有痛出聲，感覺像過了幾世紀，舉著白旗的激昂硬生生痛到軟掉，崇騰出手來重新愛撫、緩慢地進出，直到阿誠終於開始興奮，開始藏不住呻吟，崇才將放在肩頭的手移到腰部，開始更深入的佔有。

 

　　第一次，阿誠說搞不好比生孩子還痛。

　　第一次，他們狼狽的聽見一點的鐘聲響起，驚覺自己的衣衫不整。而那兩張了不起的畢業證書還是在崇送阿誠回家後又返回學校拿的。

 

　　畢業，是個階段性的儀式，意味著真島誠在未來的歲月裡開始遇見麻煩案件，也意味著安藤崇從管沼真治手上正式接下國王的位子。

　　而兩個人的命運也就此接上了密不可分的線，緊繫著彼此，在一次又一次，阿誠稟著熱血不惜搏命演出的時候，在崇既使無奈也還是伸出援手的時候，那些信賴與珍惜在彼此的身體裡深根、發芽，這是藏在心裡的秘密，伴隨著甚是無味的日子過去，纏繞著彼此永不離去的證明。

　　路很長，一切都才正要開始。


	7. 第七回。

第七回。

 

池袋西口公園

 

　　成為國王是件多麻煩的事，我到接手後才確切地了解到。國王的旅程是很短暫的，畢竟是少年集團的首領，等到年紀不在，自然就該移交給下一位。

　　在這僅幾年的歲月裡，維持歷代打下來的關係不說，不從中失去也是極為重要的一環。儘管在這任性妄為的池袋裡時間總是咻一下飛快的就過去了，是從什麼時候開始的呢……？

 

　　我想，是被阿誠命名為池袋西口公園的故事開始的吧。

　　畢業不久，還正值夏天的時候，阿誠遇見了名叫小光和理香的女孩子，絞殺魔事件是序曲，接著的好幾年裡，阿誠生命裡的插曲，有時也會成為我的插曲。

　　在接到阿誠電話之前，我就已經知道這兩個女孩最近跟他很不錯，其中一個女孩被殺的事在新聞上也鬧得沸沸揚揚，所以當我接到電話時，一點也不覺得意外。

　　「是我──阿誠。今晚可不可以幫我召集各集團的首領？」

　　「是為了你那夥的女生嗎？」

　　「對！我想為她做點什麼。我有內幕消息。」

　　果然啊……再也沒有比阿誠更好猜測的人類了吧。

　　「絞殺魔啊……那好吧！今晚九點在大都會的大廳見面。我會叫大家來。」

　　理所當然地出借了G少年，因為大部分的時候池袋是很鬆散的，想要查出一件事，人力、團結很重要。尤其是我想拉阿誠進G少年這事，大多數的人都心照不宣，所以要他們辦事，也鮮少有不配合的情況。

　　既然是阿誠要主導的事，大多時候我都不會插手。他要人我就給人，至於他要怎麼做，都看他的決定。

　　男人啊，就是要偶爾發揮發揮。不單單是因為用我的人，而是阿誠天生就有讓人信賴的特質，這種特質一直讓他在池袋混得風生水起，即便他本人遲鈍得沒有發現自己有這項開外掛般的絕技。

 

　　那一夜，在阿誠找到的絞殺魔的那一夜，眾多的疑惑旋繞在我跟阿誠之間，一個被我用手術刀在鼻子上開了兩個洞的人沒有道理說謊，那麼，理香的死到底是怎麼回事？

　　我開始懷疑小光，雖然事後證明了我的推測是正確的，但出乎我意料之外的人物居然是山井！我不太希望阿誠跟山井還有交集，不過會發生的事就是會發生。

　　當然，那個蠢蛋神經大條到打電話來問我山井電話這事，讓我又愛又恨，愛的是他問了

　　「有沒有山井電話？」這種蠢問題，同時也讓我知道你們要見面；恨的是明知到他們要見面，卻不能阻止。

 

　　在努力扮演G少年頭目的同時，我也正努力地扮演著好朋友兼好情夫的角色，而比起前者，後者給我的挫折感總是比較多的。

　　故事的結局我就不說明了，有在看阿誠專欄的人應該都很清楚吧。令人開心的不只有山井找到夢中情人，重點是他被關進苦窯遠離了阿誠，好朋友這個名詞，我就代替山井收下了，我想他不會介意的。

　　然後？然後就是我開始瞭解了阿誠找麻煩跟自找麻煩的本領，以及完全搞不清楚他到底有沒有女人緣的這個疑點。

 

　　至於其他的事，我就之後在說明吧。


	8. 第八回。

第八回。

 

太陽通內戰

 

　　與小光事件相隔了快一年，姑且不論這中間有個黑道大哥的女兒被宰掉，猴子背上那永恆的刺青，還有阿誠充當警察抓販毒這些事，這一次，輪到我的事了……

　　冬戰爭跟Civil War比起來簡直是小巫見大巫，至少冬戰爭沒死人，而Civil War卻死了個無辜的小鬼，傷了許多屬下，整個池袋陷入色彩戰爭的恐懼之中。

　　內戰是永遠都不會消失的問題，不管是Civil War或是冬戰爭，一個地方不需要兩個國王，不管是外來客還是有可能成為下任國王的騎士，他們對於「國王」這個稱號似乎都有著強烈的欲望，可是，這個位子卻也不是這麼好坐的。

 

　　來說說Civil War吧，開始是在一月的時候，伴隨著新年而來，橫掃了整個池袋的金色炫風，尾崎京一。

　　京一是個有趣的人，破舊的黑色牛仔褲，赤著上半身、光著腳、長長的金髮在跨年夜裡突然出現，整整一個小時，他用舞蹈沸騰了整個西口公園，不過一個晚上，他成為了舞者的首領。

　　在池袋裡，想要佔有一席之地，膽量絕對是要件。而那一夜京一徹底地打響了他這個外來客的名號，甚至有了追隨者──「紅天使」也悄然而生。

　　一般來說，少年集團的戰爭與黑道間的戰爭是截然不同的。首先，首領與首領之間的關係就佔有相當大的問題。在黑道，越是上位者越謙虛，他們有相當的氣度包容彼此的手下爭鬥卻不真的動怒，但在少年集團這邊，不是你死，就是我死，為了各自的集團，揮灑熱血也是一大賣點。

　　我當然不能忍受被另一個少年集團取代，畢竟G少年在這池袋裡都快要成為永續經營的招牌了，為了這歷代傳下去的習俗，說什麼都不能示弱。雖然我知道，總是會有些人被排除在這樣的團體之外，但這是不可避免的問題。

　　G少年不一定是最好的選擇，也許「紅天使」才是。因為這樣的理由，引發了內戰，在那些改朝換代的說法下，池袋開始了藍色與紅色的抗爭。

 

　　有時我想問問京一，改朝換代之後會有什麼新的改變嗎？少年集團能做的事不就只有這些嗎？為了怎麼樣的改變才需要爆發內戰呢？

　　為了什麼呢？然而那些問題根本就不值得問出口，因為答案永遠都只是──換個國王吧！

　　因為想當國王的人層出不窮，因為現在的國王不夠好？

　　笑話！不會有人比我更好。

　　所以這也是當國王的麻煩之一，動不動就會有人想挑戰王位，而你卻不得不挺身作戰。真煩！

　　老實說一直到死了那個叫渡邊一正的小鬼前，我都不太在意。不論G少年的小鬼們打了誰，警察怎麼抓，都不算是大事，不過那個不知道是不是真的是G少年幹的殺人案件……就另當別論了。

　　「老大，是誠哥的電話。」

　　底下的人畢恭畢敬地捧著我的PHS，就算是在這種節骨眼上，我仍然會為了阿誠打來的電話而心情愉悅，關於這點一直是我頗為困擾的問題。

　　我當然知道從開戰到現在三個月的時間裡阿誠在幹嘛，除了事不關己的每天顧店之外，差點被一個叫明日香的女孩懷孕詐欺，另外就是在當一名女記者的導遊，說要把這場內戰拍成紀錄片，剛拍完了紅天使首領現在要來拍G少年，而關於他說他正在戀愛，每天都幸福得花朵處處開這點……等我有空再跟他算！

　　現在要緊的是找出殺掉小鬼的兇手。

　　「如果犯人是G少年的話，你會怎麼辦？」

　　「好難回答的問題啊。不過，應該會交給警察吧？但我不認為內戰會就此結束。如果真的是這樣，就得請個好律師了吧！」

　　不然呢？雖然我已經有點受不了每天白天都坐在車上滿池袋的亂繞，但要結束戰爭也不是一朝一夕的事。

　　正當我恨不得馬上結束內戰時，阿誠終於說了句有良心的話：「崇仔，你可別死啊。」

　　「我看起來像是要死的人嗎？」我冷笑。而這通電話也就此結束。

 

　　見血後的內戰越演越烈，G少年成員成為紅天使極力想報復的對象，像殺紅了眼般，三不五時就有成員掛彩，最後讓阿誠抓狂的，是G少年刺傷了一位叫茂的十四歲男孩，而那男孩的後半輩子都必須在腰上掛著糞袋。

　　讓我抓狂的則是阿誠在停車場被人當足球踢，事後不是來找我而是去找了那名女記者，這種事我是絕對不想再發生第二次。

　　六月的最後一週，我開始聽到了相當有趣的傳聞，因為太有趣了，我實在沒有勁去責備搧風點火的那個人，能夠讓兩邊的小弟都有點信任感的人在池袋裡真的不多見了。

　　「聽說梅雨季結束前崇仔跟京一要一對一決鬥，是真的嗎？」

　　是真的嗎？我怎麼會不知道呢。我是不知道整個池袋裡有誰敢叫紅天使首領「京一」。但至少，我肯定只有一個人敢叫我「崇仔」，真不知道阿誠的腦袋到底是笨還是聰明。

　　老實說我對於「決鬥」這件事真的有點反感，如果沒有意外的話，阿誠肯定又會被找來當裁判，這點我在高中就見識過了。

　　雖然我不懂原本事不關己的阿誠怎麼會忽然一頭熱的就栽進來攪和，不過既然是他的決定，說什麼我都不會有意見的，於是，我打了通電話給阿誠

　　「阿誠嗎？是你在放一些奇怪的消息吧？」笨蛋。

　　「喔～已經傳到你那裡啦？」

　　「我跟京一的決鬥嗎？」

　　「對。」

　　「因為是你，我想可能另有目的？」

　　「當然。為了和平。」

　　「有成功的可能嗎？」

　　對方願意出來跟我決鬥的可能性是個問題，畢竟這是阿誠捏造出來的戰術，我願意配合對方不一定會願意。

　　「一半一半吧。不過總比什麼事都不做，只是一味的乾等夏天來得強吧？天氣一熱，小鬼腦袋裡的保險絲很快就會燒斷唷！不知道會出現多少死人。」

　　這話倒不假，我還記得畢業那年我腦袋的保險絲因為夏天燒斷的時候，於是我低低的笑了。

　　「說的也是。就算你的計畫失敗了，也不過就是跟京一決鬥而已。」

　　「你確定有勝算嗎？」

　　「當然。因為我跟阿誠不一樣啊！不但有贏的準備，也有輸的準備。」不過贏的準備多了一點就是了。

　　掛上電話，我細細的盤算起自己的勝算。

 

　　不出我所料，阿誠那傢伙真的在計畫什麼，當所有人都聚集在池袋西口公園，阿誠播放著剪接的片段，用擴音器陳述著他這幾日調查出來的真相，這讓我覺得很可笑，可笑的不是阿誠，是我們這些正因為黑道挑撥而在內戰中的少年們，一肚子的熱血被人利用了，感覺真的很不好。

　　我看著阿誠的眼神認真的掃過我，掃過京一和其他人，被壓制在地板上的磯貝臉色發白，京一對我點點頭表示內戰將止於此。然而，錯的並不只有磯貝而已，不論是紅天使還是G少年在彼此傷害的過程中，都有些過了火。

　　死掉的小鬼是如此，現在躺在醫院的小鬼也是如此，因為這樣的理由犧牲，一點意義都沒有。

　　「不行！還不夠！」爆出尖叫聲的是茂的妹妹，才只有十二歲。

　　「我知道是那個人不對。可是，天使有被打的很慘啊。跟我哥哥一樣的人，天使裡有一大堆。我絕對不會原諒他們的──」

　　手上拿著全長二十公分的戰鬥用刀，小小的身影朝我衝過來。

　　她說的沒有錯，連我都不能夠輕易原諒的事，她怎麼可能可以原諒呢……望著她嬌小的身影，在黑暗中顯得特別無助，我朝阿誠點了點頭，張開雙手，接納了她的憤怒。

　　「不要！」

　　我聽見阿誠大叫，看著那尖銳的長刀沒入我的左大腿根部，阿誠朝我衝過來，那是我第一次看到他驚嚇到幾乎哭泣的表情，我笑了笑，要他把擴音器遞給我。

　　「就像那個小不點說的一樣，我覺得G少年的確做得有點過火。京一，還有紅天使的各位，對不起。雖然算不了什麼，但是能否用我的這點血來補償大家呢？我已經不想再看到無聊的戰爭了。我在此命令所有G少年少年，立刻放下手裡的武器。Civil War從今晚起停戰。」

　　痛。

　　不知道是失血過多還是痛得我想尖叫，昏昏沈沈中我好像說了一大段平常不會說的話，

　　要阿誠把麥克風交給京一之後，我便不太清楚接下來發生的事，只是倒在阿誠懷裡等待著救護車到來。

　　「如果……我不行的話，阿誠……你……就當G少年的……首領！不要……跟我嫌……麻煩，拜託你了。

　　上救護車前，我抓著阿誠的手十分認真的說著，他也只能點頭。但現在的我真的希望當時沒有幹過這件事，當我堅強的活下來後，這成了阿誠笑話我的最佳話題，每次我都恨不得把他給埋了。

　　而我終於知道阿誠不肯當國王的原因了。因為，國王不是都沒穿衣服嗎？這是什麼鬼理由啊！

　　不過如果不是阿誠，這場戰爭不知道會持續多久，也許會多死幾個小鬼，也許，會久到G少年被吉松組吞掉也不一定，這一點，我倒是很感謝阿誠。

　　至於我說要找阿誠算帳的事……只要我沒死都會記得的。


	9. 第九回。

第九回。

 

電子之星

 

　　對我而言，這並不是個很好的回憶。

　　但總因為印象太過深刻而會忽然想起，那種感覺……就像想像自己失神墜樓一般，不寒而慄。

　　已經不記得是畢業後的第幾個夏天，阿誠收到了一封委託信，說自己的好朋友寄給家裡一大筆錢之後便失蹤了，根據阿誠愛管閒事的個性，怎麼可能會拒絕呢？

　　為什麼會知道他又亂接了什麼案子？當然是因為他又打給我了！

　　「是我。阿誠，看來你又被逼得走投無路了？」

　　從他一接起來電話便要求不需要傳話直接拿給的我這個情況，不用多想也知道又發生大事了。

　　「崇仔，你對SM有沒有興趣？」

　　我忍不住嗤鼻一笑，SM阿誠你的話我倒是有興趣。

　　「沒興趣。不過我倒知道你是個M。這次又找上什麼麻煩了？」

　　我聽著阿誠說明有關那個叫紀一的學生的失蹤以及自殘表演的DVD內容，沒想到這年頭連這種東西都有商機。不過說實在話，難得阿誠接了個讓我有點感興趣的案子，也許會爆出什麼驚人內幕也不一定。

　　想到這，我便決定幫阿誠找找人，我想他接下來也會打給猴子吧，畢竟熱中SM的人並不多見。

 

　　隔天下午我們約在藝術劇場的露天咖啡廳，成員有委託人阿照、阿誠、猴子、猴子的小弟銀治、我跟兩位帶在身邊的保鏢。

　　「真屌啊。這簡直就是池袋的高峰會議嘛！」

　　那個滿身刺青小鬼銀治邊說著腦殘的話邊興高采烈的向阿誠邀功：「剛剛迫不及待地跑去買了這個。」他拿出一張黑色的光碟扔在鋁製的圓桌上。

　　「這就是你提到的砍人影片？」盯著那個死小鬼，我冷冷的說。

　　「保證連你都會被嚇死呢。阿照，開始吧！」

　　阿誠刻意朝我露齒一笑。哼，要是平常他也這樣笑就好了。

　　明明是阿誠說開始的，他卻將臉轉向西口公園看風景，可見他對這種血腥的畫面也致謝不敏吧。

　　整部片從切除耳垂、中腳指，最後才是左手掌，一直到最後阿誠在轉回來看影片，讓我反感的並不是切除時的血腥畫面，而是觀眾席上的一陣掌聲與歡呼，真是讓人反胃到了極點！

　　得知被切除左手掌的就是失蹤人紀一後，我開始思考順服自己幫助阿誠的理由，只是這次我直接說了出來：

　　「我能理解你不欣賞這種東西。但這些傢伙不過是品味惡俗的有錢人罷了，而且我認為藉齷齪的手段賺錢的手法多不勝數，搞這種表演不過是其中之一。若真要我們組織幫忙，你得給我充分的理由，或者相應的利益。」

　　然後我看見阿誠求救般得往猴子那看去，而猴子也真不愧是黑道的中階主管，會意地立刻接話：

　　「我已經徵求過我們大哥的許可了。如果你們能瓦解這家俱樂部，將北關東幫的勢力從池袋連根拔起，我們可以提供相應的酬勞。大家都我說是老古板，反正我就是討厭這些變態！如果此舉能搗毀這些北部人某一個巢窟，對我們組織或對池袋來說也不是壞事。」

　　就像聽完演講一樣，我拍了拍手，接道：「你們這段雙簧唱的真精彩。那麼G少年就參加這次行動吧。說老實話，這些影片我看了也是恨得牙癢癢的。阿誠，還不快想個法子來整整這些傢伙？不過，想必你早已經有點子了吧。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」

　　面對他的訝異，我有些自得。

　　「我哪可能看不出來？方才你在播放這張光碟時，口中不住喃喃自語說著：『別擔心，會成功的，別擔心。』看你這次還挺投入的嘛。」

　　阿誠在大家的催促下，望向在場的每一個人後開口說道：

　　「我要去報名參加下一次表演。」

　　除了銀治高聲歡呼之外，其他人都一臉驚訝的看著阿誠，包括我。

 

　  
　　我後悔了。

　　任何人都可以為了這件事去參加表演，唯獨阿誠不行。

　　我不能理解他為何要冒這麼大的風險去參加，明明就是在做免費的義工，為何需要拼命到這種程度？難道沒有別的辦法？就算再怎麼熱血也該有個限度！

　　當下我並沒有發作，只是三言兩語的跟他們討論著，看著阿誠打電話報名參加比賽，連跟黑道借高利貸這種爛理由都說的出來，我也真是服了他。

　　報完名後大夥原地解散，我坐在咖啡椅上不動，轉頭望著西口公園，不語。

　　「崇仔。」

　　阿誠走到我面前，硬生生擋住我眺望的視線，他微微傾身，與我四目交接。

　　「生氣了？」

　　難得的，他露出了無辜的樣子，討好似地將說話的語調變得軟軟的，標準的撒嬌模樣。

　　「你說呢？」

　　「你當然會生氣。但我想不到更快速的方法了。」

　　「肯定有其他的方法，你可以找其他人去參加比賽。」

　　我的聲音有多冷，連我自己都能感覺的出來。幾乎用盡了力氣才讓心中的憤怒不在臉上展現，儘管我知道眼前的人已經確實的感受到了。

　　「別這樣。你可以在我還沒受傷前把我救出來啊。」

　　哈！說的還真容易！

　　阿誠在我面前蹲了下來，巴巴地看著我，期待我軟化態度。

　　「不行。」

　　我站起身，看都不再看他一眼。

　　「可是我已經打電話報名了耶！」

　　阿誠不服氣的也站了起來，一副你就是拿我沒辦法的樣子。

　　「如果我沒有趕到呢？你會被挖出眼睛？鼻子？耳朵？手臂？」我湊近阿誠，咬著牙一個字一個字說著，他的臉色瞬間蒼白的起來。

　　「別想！」

　　最後我發狠地瞪了他，轉身就往停車的方向走去。


	10. 第十回。

第十回。　　

 

　　可惜，我低估了他的固執。阿誠一路跟著我走到停車場，在保鏢發動車為我開門後，他劈頭就對兩位保鏢說：「麻煩站遠點，我跟崇仔有要事要談。」

　　保鏢們面面相聚，我點頭表示同意，他們兩個才識相的走到五公尺外。而阿誠則一把把我拉上車，關上車門後直盯著我瞧。

　　「可以了，我不會同意的。」

　　「拜託嘛。都已經到這種地步了……」

　　「可以換人做，我明天就在G少年裡重金找個人來頂。」

　　因為我的堅持，阿誠重重的嘆了口氣，隨後朝我靠近了一些，「不要生氣啦，不然你在我身上裝竊聽器？這樣你就可以及時趕到啦。」

　　「你以為人家搜不出來嗎？竊聽器要放哪裡？嗯？」

　　笨！正義感一燒腦就笨的可以。

　　「嗯…你想放哪裡？」

　　某人挪了挪屁股往我身邊一坐，雙手繞上我的脖子，又恢復了他撒嬌必用的清柔聲調。

　　「色誘沒有用。」

　　至少在這件事情上沒有用。

　　「吶、崇仔……」

　　阿誠把額頭靠在我的肩膀上，我可以清晰的聞到他身上的味道，幸好車上早已開了冷氣，否則大熱天窩在車上幽會肯定熱死。

　　「昨天下午，我在橋下看見紀一屍體的時候……真的很害怕，在床上翻了好一陣子才睡著……可是……我仍然覺得自己該為他做些什麼，我想個一整夜還是做了這樣的決定。崇仔……」

　　「既然害怕，為什麼還要硬撐？」

　　這次換我重重的嘆氣，伸出手在他背上撫了撫，時而順順他的髮。

　　「你會……支持我吧？」

　　多任性的要求。但我仍然感覺到自己方才築起來的堅持開始產生裂縫。

　　「你趕的來吧？你不會讓我受傷對吧？」

　　太寵他了！我對自己咆哮，企圖在這過份撒嬌的狀態中扳回一點顏面，儘管阿誠一點都察覺不出我內心的煎熬。

　　「崇仔？」

　　他抬起頭望向我，我該感謝停車場的陰暗讓他不能完全看透我的動搖，不過，我確實動搖了。

　　他的手在微微的發抖，像在對我說明他真的很害怕，而我應該讓他不那麼害怕，應該要確保他平安，因為這是我的責任。

　　深深吸了口氣，沈默了許久。

　　「崇……」

　　他在催促我決定，而我一點都不想說出我的決定。

　　因為我，妥協了。

　　「別擔心，會成功的。」

　　他對我綻開了笑容，啵！印了一吻在我臉上，看來我的妥協得到了獎賞。

　　我們靜靜的在車裡相擁了一陣子，阿誠才推推我，說：「我該回去了。」

　　「回去？是該回去了。你不會以為親一下就沒事了吧？」

　　「咦！剛剛是誰說色誘沒有用？」

　　某人明明笑著，卻裝出吃驚的樣子。

　　「……此一時，彼一時。」

　　我壓下車窗，朝保鏢們比了比上車的手勢，阿誠從我身上離開，端端正正的坐在另一個窗邊。

　　「開車，回我家。」

　　保鏢們一個開車，另一個坐在前座目不斜視，休旅車悠悠地開出停車場，經過池袋午後的鬧街及慵懶的池袋西口公園，阿誠不語地望著窗外，只是，他的耳根微紅了……

　　「關於人數配置的問題……我想我們可以『徹夜』討論一番。」

　　揚起嘴角，我壞心地笑了。

 

　　翌日，阿誠約了銀治一起去那間公司報到。

　　我決定派小鬼們24小時監視他，除了那個叫銀治的小鬼對阿誠異常有愛之外，我總認為開在池袋裡的公司只要小打聽就會知道阿誠平常幹的是什麼樣的工作，上當的可能性恐怕不高，何況對方還是個算精明的公司。

　　距離表演其間有三天的時間，而阿誠明知道對方在他身上放有GPS卻還跟阿照約在咖啡廳見面！難到他真的不覺得會被懷疑嗎？

　　倒底該說天才如我還是阿誠太衰小，才過兩天那傢伙就被識破了，人家都準備了電暈家畜用的電擊棒招呼他了，而他還一心只想著救阿照……

 

　　有多久沒有看見阿誠打架了呢……

 

　　看著阿誠將對方壓倒的精彩演出，我忍不住現身對他拍拍手：

　　「阿誠，看來你身手還沒荒廢嘛。」

　　阿誠見到我一點都沒有開心的樣子，反而抱怨了起來：

　　「要跟蹤我也早點說嘛。剛才真是千鈞一髮呀。」

　　「是嗎？我看你倒是處之泰然呢。這個姓遠藤的我以前見過。記得他曾是哪個幫派的第二號人物，沒當上老大後就在池袋混了。阿誠，這兩個傢伙要怎麼處理？」

　　「在表演結束前，先把他們關起來吧。畢竟這剩下的一天很重要。」

　　我點點頭，大夥原地解散。阿誠帶著發抖不止的阿照回到紀一的公寓，我則是開始打點明日表演要用到的人數。

　　計畫是這樣的，阿誠上台後想辦法藉機恐嚇現場的來賓們要報警，但事實上在阿誠要上台時阿照就已經做了報警的動作，由銀治當內應，阿誠照成騷動後G少年立刻現身擋住所有的出入口，所以在阿誠上台前，我也必須將檔在外面的黑西裝小鬼們全部除掉，順利的話，阿誠應該不會收到任何傷害。

　　當然，我認為這個想法太過理想了。

 

　　那天行動的時候，我當然沒有在阿誠身上裝竊聽器，而顯然銀治也並沒有因為太過專注於他熱愛的表演而陷阿誠於斷手臂的命運。

　　阿誠即將上台的同時他發了訊息給在附近的阿照，而我同時讓G少年一擁而上處理掉門口五六個站崗的，對方過於鬆懈的保護令我十分意外。

　　在阿誠行動時，我的人已經在全部的出口待命，騷動才剛開始，我便讓G少年衝了進去。

　　也許應該要在慢一點才更具有戲劇性，但我已經不能控制擔心阿誠的心情，我迫不及待想見到一個完整的他。

　　當我沿著走道走到阿誠面前時，他正癱軟的跪倒在透明圓桶裡，看來被嚇得不清。

　　「這裡的戒備一點也不森嚴嘛，擋在門外的只有五、六個打著領帶的小混混而已。阿誠，你還好嗎？」

　　他沒有回答我，臉色嚇得十分蒼白，或者該說被塗白？我用著有些同情的眼神看著阿誠慘不忍睹的左手。雖然有些心疼，但完全就是他自找的不是嗎？

　　十五分鐘後警察就會到達，為了不跟他們正面對上我選擇先行離開，只留下幾位G少年給警察們留留口供。

 

　　傍晚，阿誠走出警察局時，已經穿上了衣服，但我想他身上出彩的白顏料應該還沒有洗掉吧。

　　發生重大事件後，親自把他送回家也是做為情人應盡的責任，阿誠在被人帶上車時顯然一點都不驚訝。

　　「好玩嗎？」我對他微微一笑。

　　「……被禮哥臭罵了一頓。」

　　那是當然的，誰讓你正義感燒腦後連命都不要了。

　　阿誠疲憊得要命，在送他回家後，我們跟猴子另外約了時間在Rasta Love吃頓飯，冰高組支付了一筆很不錯的價碼做為這次行動的酬勞，阿誠一如往常的不收分文只坑了猴子這一頓高級料理。

　　這一次的行動也讓我分外疲憊，不是因為做了什麼萬分辛苦的事，而是阿誠做了嚇掉我三年壽命的事。

　　我說過了吧，有時想起來仍會讓我不寒而慄。

　　所以我再也不希望他受到任何可以避免的傷害，這是促使冬戰爭時我極力保護他的原因，儘管事後他並不領情。


	11. 第十一回。

第十一回。

 

要町電話男

 

　　這是一件極為有趣的案子，有趣的並不是案子本身，而是阿誠終於有了點些微的改變，什麼樣的改變？總之……我知道就好了。

　　案子的內容很普通，就是一位專門搞電話詐欺的小鬼想金盆洗手，卻懼怕社長背後的黑道組織，為了這種小到不行的事，阿誠居然在大半夜打電話給我。

　　「這次又是什麼麻煩？」這句話都快要變成我的經典名言了。

　　「今年一定要去賞花，不帶部下，也不帶女人，只有我和你。」

　　就這樣？大半夜來的電話就這樣？不是為了那件事？

　　「三秒鐘之內，如果沒有要緊的事，我就要掛了。一、二……」

　　「等等，這次是轉帳詐欺。」轉帳詐欺？我一點也不敢興趣，但是算了，畢竟這通電話是某人打來的。

　　「那倒還不壞。」

　　這傢伙八成聽不出來我在敷衍他

　　「崇仔，你知道在西巢鴨有個獨居老人自殺的事件嗎？」

　　「不知道，你說吧。」

　　我在心裡嘆氣，靜靜聽著他道出始末。總之就是心生愧疚想辭職卻不被允許，一個小鬼忽然想重回光明罷了。

　　「那麼，阿誠希望G少年做什麼？」

　　「假扮流氓。」

　　阿誠心情愉悅地說著。

　　「好像很有趣」總算有點有趣了。

　　「我就說吧。我希望崇仔幫我嚇唬一下對方，質問那個社長是在誰的許可下，在池袋工作的。」

　　「然後，看看那加公司有什麼反應？」我說。

　　「沒錯。讓他們動搖，引出背後的關係。無論如何。如果不知道背後是誰，就無法擬定接下來的作戰計畫。」

　　「知道了。什麼時候？」

　　「明天。」

　　本能上，談到了這裡我就會直接掛掉電話，但今天我卻不這麼想，因為我想知道，阿誠還記不記得三天後是什麼日子。

　　「我很擅長演壞人，對吧？」

　　「你那不叫演技，而是如實演出吧？」

　　一說完，阿誠宛如革命般掛了電話，他居然敢掛我電話？

　　……死小孩，要是你真的忘記了，我就讓你求生不得求死不能！緊握著發出嘟──嘟──聲的手機，我在大半夜裡失去了所有睡意。

 

　　隔天下午三點，賓士休旅車停在阿誠家的水果行前，搖下車窗，阿誠的母親正在門口看店。

　　「午安，我借一下阿誠。」

　　不知道為什麼，阿誠的母親似乎特別喜歡我，總是對阿誠大呼小叫的母親大人面對我時總是笑臉迎人，雖然阿誠也曾跟我抱怨過這點，但對我來說，是非常美好的一件事，也許哪天我對她說：

　　「母親大人，請把阿誠交給我吧。」她說不定也會笑著接受。

　　「阿誠，你幫G少年帶些吃的去吧。喏，那邊那個瓦楞紙箱。」

　　阿誠慢條斯理的從家裡走出來，看了眼紙箱後表情有了微妙的變化，但在他母親的催促下還是默默地抱起紙箱往我這裡走來。

　　雖然不知道送的是什麼，但我的心情異常愉悅，於是對著阿誠的母親大聲地說：

　　「謝謝，母親大人！」

　　背對著母親大人的阿誠露出了噁心的表情，在他上了車之後，那樣作嘔的表情還保持了好一陣子。

　　幾分鐘的時間我們就到了要町，把休旅車停在擁擠的巷子內，我們等著詐欺公司的社長。

　　我不知道所謂的扮演流氓是什麼，畢竟我是貨真價實的G少年國王，要嚇人，我的身份在池袋也夠嚇人的。

　　「羽澤組系高冰組。」

　　從對方脫口出來的話卻也令人意想不到，是高冰組本部長的人嗎？這下倒有意思了……

 

　　重新回到休旅車，阿誠果不其然地打電話給猴子，之前還信誓旦旦的跟我說就我跟他兩個人去賞花，現在倒好，連猴子都參上一腳。

　　接下來的四天我都沒有接到阿誠的電話，當然，我原本希望阿誠能記住的日子就這麼悄悄過去了，老實說我一點也不意外他會忘記，但對此結果我仍然無法釋懷。

　　當我再接到阿誠電話時，已經不知道在心中殺了他多少次了。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「明天借我六名菁英。」

　　「承蒙光顧。」

　　果然還是為了陽兒的事！原以為會很難搞的本部長只因為猴子的一通電話就破功了，根本就沒有所謂的黑道組織，不過這位社長挺厲害的，連我都被小小地嚇了一跳呢。

　　即便我不高興地用鼻音回應，阿誠仍然滔滔不絕的說著，最後我對氣悶的自己感到無力，「知道了。那要怎麼做？」

　　一個簡單到我已經不想再往下說的計畫，G少年控制公司之後，在全員面前揭穿真相，然後就隨便吧，總之我沒有心情再關心下去了。

　　把社長留給那群變成暴民的員工們，我送阿誠回家，賓士車緩緩地開在春天的池袋街頭，阿誠把頭靠在我的肩膀上說：

　　「老是麻煩你，不好意思，崇仔。」

　　「不會。阿誠是我的上賓，這次也是很順利的好工作。」我看著窗外，心不在焉的回應他。

　　酬勞是陽兒從前的一部份積蓄，雖然不多，但這次的工作確實不困難。

　　「這次這樣做，應該可以吧？」

　　他在問的是把人留在那會不會出人命吧。

　　「唔，尤其是把淺川交給他那些部下來處理的部分，實在是太酷了。如果是交給G少年的成員來做的話，比較沒什麼意思，那個男人太無聊了。」

　　車子開過西口五叉路的紅綠燈，路旁種的染井吉野櫻上已經長滿了細細的花苞，阿誠的目光定在那裡，稍後才緩緩地說：

　　「快到賞花的季節啦。猴子說，務必要找崇仔一起賞花。」

　　阿誠的聲音十分愉悅，此時的他還沈浸在工作完後的喜悅中，看著他滿是幸福的笑臉，我也不好讓他知道他已經犯了一個會掉入地獄裡的錯誤，我說過的吧，我會讓他求生不得求死不能！

　　「嗯。我會考慮看看。」

　　「真的嗎？」

　　以為我打死都會拒絕的阿誠，在聽見我的回答後連語氣都充滿了喜悅，開心地坐起身看向我。

　　「嗯。對了，明天有空嗎？」

　　我終於從窗外收回了視線，看著他，我在心裡盤算著某人明天的死法。

　　「有啊，要幹嘛？」

　　「沒什麼，明天陪我去走走。」

　　「去哪？」

　　「……你會喜歡的。」才怪！

　　我對他笑了一下，左手臂環過他的頸子，傾身向他靠去，吻上他剛毅的薄唇。似乎明白我的想法，阿誠順從地迎接我的親吻，乖巧地張開雙唇等待我更深入的佔有。

　　可惜，我並不這麼打算。

　　細細允著他的薄唇，輕輕地啃食著，而阿誠發現了我只是想要片刻溫存，他也效仿我，一連給了我幾個綿密細吻，僅是如此，我就已經有今晚不讓他回家的衝動了。

　　「可以了…明天見吧。」

　　啞著聲音，在理智還沒斷線前我斷然結束了長達好幾分鐘的甜蜜，阿誠微愣了一會兒後，又上前親了我一下。

　　「你今天怪怪的……」

　　面帶不解，阿誠鬆開了在親吻時不自覺環上來的雙臂，隨後他的右手撫上我的臉龐，很認真的看著我。

　　「我想…吊吊你的胃口……」看著他，我揚起輕笑。

　　「是挺吊人胃口的。」

　　他的手從我的臉一路往下滑，探至腰下前，我快速的攔住了他。

　　「阿誠，你媽不會想看見家門口有熟悉的車在車震的……」

　　其實車早就已經停在水果行前了，只是在貼了黑隔熱紙的玻璃窗裡親吻不用擔心，其他的事嘛……

　　「咦？」

　　阿誠本能地回頭往車窗外看，隨後快速地抽回了自己的手。

　　「要嗎？」

　　我低下身，在他耳邊呢喃，手從他的背後探入寬厚的毛衣裡，撫摸著他光滑的腰背。

　　「不要！」

　　他不輕不重的在我肩頭拍了一下，挪著身子準備下車。

　　「…崇仔，你確定你沒事？」下車前，他仍不忘關心。

　　「沒事，有事的會是你。明天見。」

　　不要說我沒提醒。我真的提醒他了，雖然對方一點危機感都沒有，只丟了一句，「嗯，明天見。」後便頭也不回的下了車。

　　阿誠，你會記得的。

　　記得忘記我生日的下場……


	12. 第十二回。

第十二回。

 

　　翌日，我在早上十點步出賓士車，阿誠的母親此時正在家裡忙來忙去，似乎沒有發現我的到來。

　　「早安，母親大人。」

　　我用極為爽朗的聲音搭配上淡笑，拖了鞋踏進阿誠家。

　　「唉呀！怎麼來了？來找阿誠？」

　　母親大人一見到我便停下了所以動作，給我了一個大大的燦笑。

　　「嗯，阿誠醒了嗎？」

　　「剛醒，我等等要出門了，叫他起來開店呢。」

　　「……這樣啊…可是……我是來接阿誠的……我今天跟他約好了……我的生日派對……」

　　略帶失望的語氣，我無精打采的說著。

　　「啊…唔，阿誠怎麼沒有跟我說呢……好吧，你們去吧！好好玩，生日是很重要的日子呢。」

　　如果阿誠聽見這話鐵定會叫上好幾分鐘的不公平吧。

　　「嗯！真是對不起，母親大人……」

　　「沒關係，我下午回來在開店就好了，快去。」

　　母親大人拍拍我的肩膀，又開始了忙裡忙外的動作，在我上樓快到阿誠房間前，終於聽見鐵門拉下來的聲音。

　　大步來到阿誠房門前，連敲門都懶，我開門走了進去。

　　「老媽？」

　　正在套毛衣的阿誠連頭都不回，只是試探性的喚了一聲。

　　「你媽把你賣給我了。」反手鎖上房門，我冷淡的說。

　　「怎…怎麼了……崇仔？」

　　他停下再穿一件毛衣的動作，回過頭一臉驚訝。

　　我不語，只是走到他床邊將房間的暖氣打開，阿誠發現了我的不對勁來到我身邊。

　　「阿誠，你還記得去年我生日的時候，你說了什麼嗎？」

　　看著他，刻意放緩地說。

　　「記得啊！我在明年再忙也一定會……陪……你……」

　　某人越說聲音越小，表情也從開心變得懼怕。

　　暖氣漸漸地讓房間溫暖，可我的沈默讓阿誠坐立難安，「…崇…那個……我……」

　　「但我今年的生日你卻滿腦子陽兒。」提到這個我就一肚子火。

　　「對不起，崇仔…我……」

　　大概被我嚇到了，阿誠顯得很慌張。

　　「你什麼？」

　　「…對不起。」

　　許是內疚，阿誠垂頭喪氣地說著，低著頭，等待我發落。

 

　　許久，我脫掉身上的黑色風衣丟在他床上，同時用命令般的語氣道：  
　　「脫掉。」

　　連我都能感受到自己語氣的冰冷。

　　阿誠嚇了一跳才抬頭看我，貌似懷疑自己方才聽錯了。

　　「脫掉。」

　　我又說了一次，而阿誠也終於反應了過來。

　　「等…我媽在樓下……」

　　「她不會上來，還是你要我讓她上來？」

　　「……」

　　阿誠皺著眉一臉委屈與我僵持著，大約過了三分鐘後，只見某人一咬牙快速地扒了上衣，連同毛衣跟汗衫全部一口氣脫了。

　　「…然後呢？」阿誠低著頭略帶害羞的問。

　　「脫。」

　　我在他床邊坐了下來，調整好他枕頭的高度，舒適地躺了上去，背靠著枕頭好整以暇地看著他。

　　阿誠咬著唇解開了牛仔褲扣子，這一次卻不那麼豪爽了，單單留了件四角褲在身上。

　　「其實這並不能安慰我什麼。阿誠，接下來要怎麼辦？」

　　我把問題丟給他，只見他苦惱得發出小聲地哀嚎，喪氣的垂下雙肩。

　　「…吶，崇仔……」

　　「嗯？」

　　他在床邊坐下來，表情有點害羞語氣十二萬分撒嬌，可惜我早在出門前就發誓不吃這一套。

　　「別氣了好不好，要不我今天陪你一整天？」

　　他往我身邊靠近了點，整個人只距離我不到五公分。

　　「你今天本來就會陪我一整天。」

　　「…我不是故意的嘛……」某人低喃。

　　「我知道。只是我太傷心了，所以不想原諒你。」

　　「吼……」

　　他低低地懊悔，隨後整個人爬到我身上，而我靜靜地等待著他的「安慰」。

　　「崇……」

　　他把臉湊過來吻我，用著我平常的方式吸允、輕咬，而「傷心欲絕」的我只是被動地任他吻著，不反抗也不回應。

　　「可惡！」嚐試了幾次後，因為我的冷感，他生氣了。在我的肩膀上重重揍了一拳。

　　仍然扮演著冰棒的我無動於衷，只是作勢起身離開。

　　「慢著！你到底想怎樣！」

　　阿誠用力把我壓回床上，嬌羞的表情在他臉上蕩漾無存。

　　「我在想，你會怎麼安慰我。」

　　「你…！」

　　我想阿誠被我氣悶了，他跨坐在我身上，以粗暴的手法扒了我身上的衣物，兩手伸至我的牛仔褲拉扯著我昂貴的皮帶，同時咬上我的雙唇，給了我一個火熱的法式深吻。

　　終於，我滿意地回應他，任他大動作的退去我的褲子，接著他離開我的唇，帶著淫迷的雙唇往下親上我的脖子、胸膛、最後停在抗拒不住他誘惑的命根上。

　　「崇仔，你給我記住。」

　　落下狠話的阿誠低頭開始服侍我，這樣的行為在我們之間是很少發生的，但即便如此，阿誠還是發揮了他同是男人的本領，不該漏掉的地方半分都沒漏。

　　「唔。」

　　在他的服侍下，我始終很忍耐，但仍然很難控制自己。

　　「…嗯…你不行了？」

　　此時的阿誠已經完全淪陷在征服我的狀態，他舔了舔我的鈴口說話的語氣壓根不像在贖罪。


	13. 第十三回。

第十三回。

 

　　「夠了。」

　　我伸手撈過旁邊的大衣，從裡頭拿出略帶催情劑的潤滑劑，「自己來吧。」這一次換我說得愉悅，雖說虐待他的同時也很虐待自己，不過我願意。

　　阿誠的臉色瞬間慘白，怎麼都不願意伸手接過去。

　　「怎麼，你的誠意就這麼一點？」

　　搖晃著潤滑劑，我知道自己的語氣有多欠揍。

　　「哼！我看你還能搞什麼花樣！」

　　我的花樣可多了，現在不過才開始。我在心底說著，看著他接過全新的潤滑劑，想都不想的沾在手上。

　　「轉過去，我想看著呢。」

　　嬌羞的表情終於又從回到阿誠臉上，又跟我乾瞪眼一陣子後，才慢條斯理的轉過身。

　　「你給我記住……可…惡……」

　　我發現他害羞時非常會落小囉囉愛用的狠話，只見他邊說，邊用中指試探著自己的禁區。

　　「…嗚……」

　　光是一個指節就花了一小段時間，不過俗話說熟能生巧，當他整隻中指沒入的時候，催情劑應該也讓他的腦袋無法思考了吧。

　　「哈……啊……」

　　「屁股抬高，阿誠，一隻手指就夠了嗎？」我壞心的道。

　　而阿誠聽見了我的要求，卻依言照做。他這輩子從來沒這麼聽話過，當然，我的作法是卑鄙了點。

　　「嗯！啊……崇……崇……」

　　他轉頭回望著我，眼裡除了情慾已經什麼都看不見了。因為姿勢的問題，第二隻手指並不能夠完全沒入，只能淺淺的抽動，阿誠扭動著腰卻也得不到更多的安慰。

　　「差不多了。阿誠，過來……」

　　緩慢地停下手裡的動作，阿誠慢慢地爬到我面前，我起身親了親他微濕的眼角，雖後又將口袋裡最後一樣東西拿了出來。

　　「不要！」

　　阿誠驚叫，狠狠地瞪著我，因為無力又充滿了誘惑，所以我當然不會放棄計畫了好幾天的理想。

　　「自己放進去。」

　　沒錯，是跳蛋。

　　「不要！」

　　這一次他拒絕的無比大聲，而我則對他比了個禁聲的手勢，「小聲點，你媽在樓下。」

　　「你！」

　　「乖，弄進去。我就不再為難你。」

　　阿誠怒瞪我，但我想他沒有辦法思考太久，因為他根本就受不了催情劑的效力，只見他

　　喘著氣，巴了我胸膛一下。

　　這下他連狠話都沒辦法說了。

　　「……」

　　默默接過跳蛋，阿誠閉著眼睛將它放進去，過程不會太困難，畢竟已經做了充分的事前準備。

　　「不夠深，再進去一點。」

　　知道阿誠快到爆炸極限了，這一次由我伸手幫他往內推，將遙控器綁在阿誠大腿上，我滿心歡喜的打開了最弱的鍵。

　　「啊！啊啊……」

　　突如其來的衝擊讓阿誠反應不及地倒向我，扶穩他後，我說：

　　「去穿衣服吧，到我家去。」

　　沒錯，我是故意的，明明可以在我家完成的事我硬要在他的房間做完。說完後我自顧自

　　的套上毛衣，並且艱難地穿上牛仔褲，而阿誠在一旁承受著點不到要害的細微快感，一點動作都沒有。

　　「崇……」

　　知道他很難受，我幫他套上毛衣跟褲子，將我的大風衣往他身上一披，「走吧。」一步一步逼著他從房間走下樓。

 

　　「不行…崇…關掉它！關掉它…不……」走了幾格階梯後，阿誠靠在我身上顫抖，抓著我身上的衣服求饒著。

　　「沒關係，你可以弄髒我的外套。」

　　事實上褲子並沒有完全穿好，僅是藉著大衣讓人看不見罷了。

　　「不要…不…！」

　　他在我耳邊哭喊，接著邊整個人無力的靠在我肩上，空氣中傳來一點點腥羶的味道，某人已經完全站不住了。

　　「真拿你沒辦法呢……」

　　我輕輕地說著，一把將他公主抱起來，隨著我下樓的動作阿誠也會忍不住的抽搐，我知道高潮的餘醞讓他完全不能自己。

　　抱著他進車內，他躺在我的大腿上低泣，不停重複著：

　　「…我討厭你……」

　　過了兩個紅綠燈，我才淡淡的回應他。

　　「嗯，等一下你會更討厭我。」

　　「嗚…真的…不能關掉嗎……」

　　他把臉整個埋在我的大腿上，說話的聲音含混不清。

　　「忍忍…快到了，我會幫你拿出來的。」

　　「不要……我討厭你……」

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　「討厭你……」

　　「下次不要讓我這麼生氣。」

　　「嗯……」


	14. 第十四回。

第十四回。

 

　　在他承諾的同時，車也停進我家的停車棚裡了。

　　抱著他走進家裡，來到早已開好暖氣的房間，輕巧地將他放在床上。

　　關上門，拉起窗簾，扒掉自己身上全部的衣物，脫掉他身上的外套和毛衣，老實說阿誠衣衫不整的模樣十分令人心動，尤其是方才高潮過一次如經又呈現半勃起狀態的小阿誠。

　　「阿誠，你有用跳蛋高潮過嗎？」

　　「…啊…？剛…剛…？」

　　一把脫下他的褲子，我笑著搖頭。

　　「不…不……不可以……」顯然明白我的企圖，阿誠虛弱的反抗了起來。

　　「試試看吧，也許以後你都不需要我了呢。」

　　手裡握著遙控器，我一格一格將震動幅度轉大，為了讓阿誠習慣，中間都會間隔幾秒。

　　「不！啊…！崇！」

　　阿誠的身體在絲質的床單上劇烈扭動，藏在眼眶裡的眼淚已經完全控制不住。

　　「舒服嗎？」

　　終於調到了最大震動數，阿誠幾乎在同時就高潮了，接著他整個人像被欺負的小孩般縮成一團。

　　不能在欺負他了，再欺負下去他會恨死我……

　　「好了、好了。」

　　在沒有關掉跳蛋的情況下，我一點一點的把它拉出來。

　　「…唔……嗯…嗚……」

　　他抓著被單低泣，模糊不清的眼裡果然帶著些許憤恨。

　　我輕輕地將他翻成正面，撫下身去親吻他的髮際、臉龐，他忽然用雙手環住我，讓我整個人往他身上壓，「唔！」我不自覺的坑出了聲。

　　阿誠幾乎用全力地咬上我的肩膀，長達好幾秒的時間，我沒有掙扎，只是扶著他的略上傾腰緩緩地讓他坐起身，跨坐在我身上。

　　數十秒的時間，疼痛持續漫延在我的頸肩，而阿誠漸漸地有了鬆口的趨勢。

　　有一絲絲鐵鏽的味道傳至我的鼻間，但我才不管這麼多，摸出那支強大的潤滑劑我的手悄悄地撫上阿誠的後穴。

　　「啊！」

　　突如其來的冰涼讓阿誠嚇得驚叫，鬆開利齒，他又瞪我了。

　　「生氣了？」

　　我低聲的問，與先前不同的是，我放柔了語調。

 

　　「……」

　　我們互視對方，阿誠的沈默讓我一度以為他會把我踢下床。

　　我靠近他，輕輕地吻了又吻他因為生氣而抿起來的雙唇，手指繞著他的禁區打轉淺進淺出，另一手在他光裸的背上愛撫著。

　　「…嗯……」

　　緩慢的進出在他舒服的吭聲後稍微放肆地更深入些，我知道催情劑讓他既使想把我踢下床也會利用完我之後才踢……不過在那之前，我會先把他弄暈。

　　抽了顆枕頭，我才又將阿誠放躺在床上，彎下身輕咬著他的耳垂、鎖骨、胸膛，一路向下。最後吻著逐漸有反應的小阿誠。

　　「嗯…呵！」

　　輕輕地啄著，阿誠小小地笑出聲，因為麻癢而扭動了幾下。

　　「舒舒服服地躺著吧你。」輕啃了下阿誠的鈴口，我將它往自己嘴裡送，老實說我也不是很愛幹這件事，不過男人嘛，被這麼做總是很開心的，就像阿誠剛剛對我那樣。

　　「…哈啊……啊……」

　　阿誠不自覺地弓起腰，除了在我口中很深入之外，我的手指也挺到了他的敏感點。

　　「啊…！嗯…哈……崇……」

　　他的雙手伸進我的髮裡，略略地施加了力道。

　　「夠…夠了…給我……快……」

　　聽見阿誠的催促，我迫不及待地停下手邊所有的動作，將自己的分身挺在他的入口處，緩慢的推進。

　　「啊……唔……」

　　柔軟的內壁緊緊包覆著我，有一下沒一下地收縮著，過於充沛的事前動作讓阿誠幾乎沒有反抗，挺多就是承受了些微的壓迫感。

　　我試探性的淺進淺出，發現某人的狀態好到了極點。

　　「…嗯…哈……」

　　瞬間，我就拋開了所有的理智開始大力地抽送，阿誠不受控制的呻吟聲溢滿了整間房間，每每加重力道便會得到更美妙的回應，我在接下來的過程完全不能自己。

　　「不行…我不行了……」

　　我將他攔起來翻過身，以坐姿背對著我，一下比一下來得更深入，阿誠搖著頭喊著，我趕緊抓住他，「一起……」啃著他的後耳我更加賣力。

　　「不……」

　　感覺他緊緊一收將我狠狠的咬住，我悶聲用力地挺到深處釋放，同時阿誠也攀上頂點，

　　他大口的喘氣，絞緊的部分更是劇烈顫抖，我的理智才剛飛回來瞬間又快飛走了……

　　「…等……」

　　高潮的餘蘊是非常美好的，我的半勃起在阿誠體內享受著，返過阿誠的臉，我喘著氣吻他。

　　「…等…等等……唔……」

　　我開始輕輕搖晃，阿誠的喉嚨都快叫啞了卻還是忍不住叫出聲，我早就說過了吧，我鐵定會把他弄暈的。

　　今晚阿誠是絕對回不了家的，「生日派對」哪有早回家的道理呢？

　　我相信，阿誠一定也跟我一樣終生難忘……


	15. 第十五回。

第十五回。

 

　　「混…蛋……」

　　一直到阿誠累到暈死過去前，他咬著牙吐出了最後的遺言。我在他滿是汗水的耳後親了親，將薄被蓋在他的腰間。

　　兩個小時後再把他叫起來洗澡跟吃飯。

　　抓了件浴袍，我起身到浴室淋浴，快速地沖洗過身體擦著未乾的頭髮出來。

　　看看時鐘已經是下午時間，窗外仍然豔陽剛照，但太陽的溫度似乎沒有讓日本的冬天變得溫暖些。

　　站在窗前我仍然可以感受到一股寒氣從細縫中鑽進來，夾在寒氣跟暖氣之間，我的心態也漸漸矛盾了起來。

　　也許，我對阿誠並不是個重要的存在。

　　因為不在意才容易被遺忘，因為不重要，他才總是不為我想就做出傷害自己的危險行為，既使身性好事，也不該是如此。

　　我在窗前的小沙發組上坐下，茶几上擺放著如果阿誠抵死不從就拿來灌醉他──預謀用的威士忌。現在倒好，很有可能我會把自己先灌醉。

　　濃烈的液體在口中勁辣地蔓延開，小酌了幾口，我便順手點了支菸，同樣吸了幾口後，看著煙緩緩裊繞，我忍不住發起呆來。

 

　　「……崇？崇仔？………安藤崇！」

　　我聽見阿誠的叫喊才會過神，發現阿誠已經從床上坐起身，表情不甚愉悅。

　　「在密閉空間點菸你有病嗎！等等警報響了怎麼辦？你有沒有聽見我說話？」

　　沒想到被我這樣弄過他還能醒得這麼快，說話聲音這麼大……看來是我太小看他了。

　　「嗯……抱歉。」

　　指尖有點燙，我熄了自燃到僅剩幾公厘就會自己熄滅的菸蒂，地板上全是菸灰散落，可見我發呆的時間不短。

　　站起身，我來到床邊看著還氣鼓鼓的阿誠：

　　「餓了吧？我叫壽司外送過來吧。不過在那之前先你得先洗澡。」伸出手想扶他起來卻被他用力揮開。

　　「你心情不好？」他板著臉。

　　「嗯。」但聽你的語氣……心情似乎比我更不好。

　　「你剛剛……這樣……還不好？」

　　明明想逼問聲音卻明顯變得微弱，氣勢也立即盪漾無存。

　　「……不全然是這個問題。我去幫你放水，得把裡面弄乾淨才行。」

　　瞥過臉，我轉身往浴室走。趁著放水的同時我也打了電話叫外賣，點得全是些阿誠喜歡或是平常很難得才會吃到的東西，才掛掉電話準備到外頭把阿誠扶進來，他人已經批著薄被依在門口。

　　有道液體從他為遮掩到的大腿根部緩緩的下滑著，光看到這樣的場景我就有些無法忍耐，平常阿誠是絕對不會讓我看見如此香艷的畫面的，今日是半買半相送還是他已經火大到不理會這種事？

　　「為什麼抽煙？」

　　他的眼神銳利得可以殺死人，看起來是後者了。

　　「你很在意？」我只是輕輕笑了笑，將手機放在盥洗櫃上。

　　「這很反常。」

　　他揍著眉，似乎愛當偵探的壞習慣又上身了。

　　「是很反常沒有錯。」

　　因為抽煙被我視為為了跟小鬼、黑道們搏感情的社交活動之一，大部分的私生活裡我並不愛抽煙，阿誠也是。只是兩個人理由不太一樣，阿誠是因為菸很貴而他很窮，我則是認為香菸是種會使人依賴的東西，而我，身為國王不習慣依賴也不能夠依賴。

　　「……因為我？」

　　阿誠向前走了幾步，步伐蹣跚我趕緊上前去扶住他。

　　「…………」

　　「……說啊！」

　　他野性般的直覺總是準確的，抓著我的衣頸阿誠似乎不問出來不罷休。

　　「是我的問題？還是……你…有……別人……？」

　　當然，有時候該傻的還是很傻的。如果我有別人還會像剛剛那樣對你？

　　「當然沒有別人。我只是…感覺有點不安。」

　　撫了撫他因汗水略濕的頭髮，我低下頭親吻他的嘴角。

　　「…什麼時候……開始的？」而他似乎沒有因為我安撫的動作而放棄追問。

　　「大概從……你會開始玩命的時候吧……」

　　「…對不起……」

　　他將頭埋在我的頸肩，我想，他同樣想起了電子之星。

　　我們擁抱了一陣子，我才勉強拉回神志提醒自己他不該久站。

　　「好了，去泡泡溫水吧。我幫你洗頭。」

　　拉著他坐進浴缸，股間遇到水時阿誠忍不住唔了一聲，之後才在水中緩緩放鬆。

　　「崇仔我自己來吧，你這樣浴袍會濕掉。」

　　「沒關係。」

　　讓阿誠仰著頭露出浴缸外，我跪在地上擠了一些洗髮精在手上，輕輕搓起阿誠的短髮，順便帶點指壓按摩免得被抱怨服務不周。

　　沖了水後我才讓阿誠橫躺進浴缸，我則從阿誠身後一起坐進浴缸裡。

　　「喂喂！你幹麻！」阿誠對於我突如其來的共浴感到不自在。

　　「幫你弄出來。」

　　親著他光裸的後肩，我左手環著他，右手迅速地攻略在需要清理的部位。

　　「不用！我可以自己來！」

　　阿誠扭動著身體，似乎怕我等等又控制不住。

　　「不要動。乖，我什麼都不會做，我保證。」

　　「……真的？」

　　阿誠緩慢地停了下來，不敢相信的樣子。

　　「真的。」就算要做也會記得戴套子……我在心裡悄悄備註。


	16. 第十六回。

第十六回。

 

　　「…唔……」

　　溫水隨著我的手指進入阿誠體內，似乎讓阿誠整個人都緊繃了起來。

　　「放鬆……」

　　「還是…我自己來吧……」

　　很明顯地顫抖著，阿誠閉著眼無力地求饒。

　　「你就讓我幫你服務一次嘛。」

　　看著浴缸裡的清水漸漸地有些變了顏色，而阿誠貌似有了感覺。

　　「……嗯…夠了…崇……」

　　「其實阿誠可以不用忍耐沒關係，反正水都已經髒了……還是……溫水在裡面有其他不一樣的感受？」關於這點也確實勾起了我的好奇心。

　　「閉嘴……」

　　最後我還是讓阿誠在浴缸裡脫力了一次，這次我很識相的只動用手……而且結束之後立即把他拖起來坐在浴缸上，抹肥皂沖乾淨送回床上動作一氣呵成，並且從樓下把剛到不久熱騰騰的外送端進房，整個照顧的無微不治。

 

　　吃了一頓真的接近晚餐時間的晚飯，阿誠酒足飯飽地靠著枕頭在我的大床上看起大銀幕恐怖片。他說在我家看恐怖片就會覺得很恐怖，因為我家很大很空曠所以很有靈場感。

　　我不太懂他的論點，但如果只是要大銀幕跟恐怖片我絕對是可以滿足他的。

　　只是話又說回來，那個吵著要看點什麼的人在開始不到一個小時就已經倒在我肩上昏昏欲睡的樣子是怎樣……

　　當然，我也十分清楚他今天累壞了。

　　「阿誠，我們睡覺了好不好？」

　　關掉才正要開始精彩的影片，我輕輕地移動他的身體，讓他整個人能舒適地躺在床上。

　　「……嗯。」

　　阿誠揉揉眼睛，半瞇的眼看著我關掉小夜燈躺回他身邊。

　　「…崇……」他細微的喚我，緩緩移動沉重的身體靠向我。

　　「怎麼。」

　　我為他把脫落的薄被蓋至肩膀，耐心地等待他接下來要說什麼，雖然我個人認為他直接睡著的機率有九成五。

　　「肩膀……痛嗎……？」

　　「還好，一點點而已……而且，我也做的有點過分了。」

　　對他笑了笑，我將他散落在臉上的頭髮撥至耳後。阿誠閉著眼睛沉默了一會兒，在我以為他已經睡著時又斷斷續續地說：

　　「生日…快樂……對不…起……下次……一定……」

　　也許是說完重點了吧，阿誠的聲音漸漸變得細小，最後，我很肯定他真的睡著了。

　　「還下次啊……一次就夠我悶的了。」

　　面對已經發出平穩呼吸聲的阿誠，我除了慘笑之外實在拿他沒別的辦法。

　　窗外的街燈讓位在二樓的房間仍有一定的明亮度，望著阿誠一睡著就毫無防備的睡顏，我細細地回想起那些過往，說起來我也是個很執著的人啊……

 

　　「崇仔，既然當國王會令人發瘋為什麼還要當國王？」

　　因為我除了在池袋當國王外，似乎沒有別的職業可以幫助你當不要命的熱血小偵探啊。即便為此我必須不穿衣服。

 

　　「崇仔，為什麼你房間總是這麼舒適？但是一直開著冷暖氣很浪費電耶！哇居然還有濕度控制！太奢侈了吧！」

　　但是某人在夏天或冬天會高喊著「我喜歡這個天氣！」的溫度跟溼度不就是這樣嗎？

 

　　「吶、崇仔……今天你底下的小鬼問我，你有沒有心儀的對象耶。什麼時候你會有皇后呢？會是一個符合大家喜愛跟期待的人嗎？你說呢？你有嗎？」

　　現在跨坐在我腰上，悶著聲將頭埋在我肩上低問的人已經完全符合了大家的喜愛與期待了不是嗎？

 

　　我是不是，應該要找一天跟你求婚呢？


	17. 第十七回。完

尾聲

 

　　「崇……啊……啊啊……」

　　崇完全沒入在阿誠身體裡，僅是感覺彼此的脈動，就是一件極為幸福的事。

　　「吶、阿誠。」崇撫著阿誠被汗水浸濕髮際。

　　「…嗯…？」

　　阿誠迷離地張開眼，隨後蹣跚地回應著。

　　「下一次…我們嘗試按摩棒你覺得怎麼樣？」

　　緩緩地動了起來，崇仍從容的說道。

　　「啊…哈……你……找死……？」

　　「呵呵…不喜歡啊…可是我也很想試試……跳蛋在你體內我在進入的感覺耶……」

　　肉體撞擊著淫糜的水漬聲在旅館房間裡漸響……

　　「…哈…而且…旁邊的販賣機…有……賣……」斜眼瞥了房門口旁的情趣用品販賣機，崇仍然不死心。

　　「你……哈啊…！敢……」

　　刻意收緊內壁，阿誠硬是讓崇無法分心想些其他事，「…嗯…嗚……」當然，這麼做是會付出代價的。

　　「你…！會…後悔……」

　　崇一把扣住阿誠的腰，狠狠地律動，什麼池袋西口公園、太陽通內戰、電子之星通通都被拋到腦後了。

 

　　「不…哈…！崇……啊……」

　　在阿誠到達的前一刻，崇緊緊地握住阿誠的要害。

　　「…吶…阿誠……」

　　「啊啊…！不…幹……唔…幹嘛……讓…讓我……嗚……」

　　「吶…阿誠……」

　　「…不…嗚…！」

　　「當我的…皇后吧……好…不好……？」

 

　　現在求婚，成功率至少有百分是兩百吧。

　　望著拼命搖頭掙扎，哭著喊著要去的淚人兒，崇的心裡溢滿了前所未有幸福感，大大地綻開笑容，低下身狠狠地吻了阿誠一陣，崇期待著阿誠無法反抗只能含著呻吟與求饒之中的答案……

　　「什…麼……？不嗚……啊……！隨…便……啊啊……！崇…不……求你……讓我……唔嗚…好……好……你…快………」

 

全篇完


	18. 溫泉與賞花。第一回。

第一回。

 

　　今年的冬天異常寒冷，阿誠在感動於每年春天到來都是個奇蹟後不久，便接受了要町電話男陽兒的委託，事件順利並且迅速地處理掉後。

　　隔日，阿誠在崇的「生日派對」上一待就是三天，但回到家時意外地沒有被老媽訓斥，反而還讓他又多休息了一天。對此，阿誠百思不解。

 

　　到底為什麼呢……？

 

　　「嗯？因為我跟母親大人說阿誠你玩得太開心，隔天又是宿醉又是吐，我怎麼可以把這樣的兒子還給母親大人呢？所以我送了一組高級保養組跟母親大人道歉，這三天她為阿誠看店如此辛苦，天氣又這麼冷，要是皮膚因此受損我是萬萬承擔不起這個罪的啊！」

　　聽著國王爽朗地在電話中如此這般述說著，阿誠只感覺自己的背部一陣惡寒。這就是老媽總是對崇仔萬分疼愛的理由？其實她想要的兒子根本就是崇仔吧！

　　而且……這一切都在他的計畫之中嗎！阿誠不自覺地撫上自己的腰間，要是崇仔有心，就算在他家待上一個月都不會有問題吧……一個月……好恐怖！

　　「那個……崇仔……今晚…我猴子預定要一起去賞花啊……你也來吧。」

　　還是換個話題好了，阿誠邊打冷顫邊想。

　　「今晚啊……我不確定，等等我要離開池袋一趟。」

　　「……你要去哪？」

　　可惡，說好的賞花呢！

　　「嗯……有點事要辦。不過……阿誠，四天後也就是下週二你有空嗎？最好是週三週四也有空。」

　　「哼，沒空。」

　　搞什麼，約你你沒空，你約就要有空？

　　「…是嗎？那好吧，我找其他人好了。」

　　「等等！其他人？哪裡來的其他人！」

　　崇仔不是跟他說過沒有別人的嗎！

　　「你沒空的話……自然會有其他人。」

　　電話中國王的聲音低低地傳來，隱隱的可以聽到見笑意。

 

　　「……你要這麼多天幹嘛？」

　　阿誠沉默了一陣才悶悶地道。

　　「我想帶你去幫我處理點事。地點不在池袋，所以來回需要一點時間。」

　　「很緊急？」

　　阿誠皺了皺眉，愛惹事生非……不對，是愛管閒事的性子立刻就被挑起。

　　「有一點……」國王嘆了口氣，語帶無奈。

　　「三天就夠了嗎？」

　　從以前到現在，崇請阿誠幫忙的次數少得可憐，但每次都很耗時，不是公主失蹤就是前國王員工有戀童癖嫌疑這麼的……真的很耗費時間。

　　「嗯。今天我會先去一趟配置，如果沒有意外的話……下週二去就會行動了吧。」與方才還跟阿誠有說有笑的情況不同，國王打從提到這件事起就一直呈現著疲憊狀態。

　　「我知道了。總之下週二見？」

　　「嗯，我十點去接你，到時會在車上跟你說明情況的。你只需要帶三天份的換洗衣物跟一些必備的私人用品，其他的我會幫你準備。」

　　對話到此，不用等阿誠壓下結束鍵國王早已經先行掛斷，阿誠盯著已回到待機狀態的手機桌面，因為剛才的對話而有點分神。

　　到底是什麼樣的事能讓崇仔一而再的嘆氣呢……？

　　對於崇的煩惱，阿誠除了掛了滿肚子的疑問外也無可奈何，反正一切等到下週二就會揭曉了吧。

　　在這之前，就先跟猴子好好賞一下櫻花吧！

　　抓抓剛睡醒還未進食的肚子，阿誠邊樂觀地想著邊從床上爬起身，腰椎間的不適總讓他有些不習慣，一想起那三天幾乎不見天日，醒來就吃、吃完就滾床單的日子……

　　媽的，安藤崇！你倒底是不是人！

 

　　午後時分，阿誠坐在池袋西口公園裡，享受著在春天的陽光下，就像在泡暖活的溫泉裡的感覺。

　　總算可以出門走動的陽兒坐在阿誠身邊，脅下拄著柺杖。

　　「阿誠，謝謝你。」

　　對於委託人的道謝，阿誠總是欣然的接受。

　　「不客氣，倒是淺川後來怎麼了？」

　　陽兒微微笑著說：

　　「好像變得跟我一樣。專務古田是個狠角色，據說用特殊警棍把淺川的腳趾全都折斷了。」

　　真可怕的故事。

　　之後又跟陽兒聊了一陣，知道他打算找專門使用電話的業務工作後，阿誠很是為他開心。

　　「阿誠，你今天接下來要做什麼？」

　　「等一下我要去占賞花的位子。」

　　就算沒有崇仔也還是有猴子可以陪我的啊。

　　「是喔，好像很有趣耶。」

　　「不嫌棄的話，你也來吧？反正到晚上為止都要一個人的話也很無聊。」阿誠從長椅上站起來，拍拍屁股。

　　「好啊好啊。」陽兒笑著答應。

　　接著，阿誠便與陽兒一起朝著距離西口公園不到五分鐘，兩側種有櫻樹的立教通緩步走去。


	19. 溫泉與賞花。第二回。

第二回。

 

　　由於跟猴子約的時間接近晚餐時刻，阿誠與陽兒在立教通找了個還不錯的位子後便坐下來閒聊著。

　　因為怕等待的時間太過無聊，阿誠還去了趟便利商店採買了不少零食與啤酒，陽兒身為傷患當然是只有喝飲料的份。

　　比較起平日下午時刻沒什麼人在外遊蕩的情況，到了傍晚立教通也漸漸熱絡了起來，原先空曠的場地開始出現人群，街燈一點亮，原先逐漸昏暗的櫻花染上了夜晚街燈的氣息，既便失去了亮麗的櫻色卻也添增了幾分神秘。

　　就在天色越來越黑，兩側的櫻花在金黃色的街燈照耀下顯得十分具有都會感時，阿誠在不遠處看見了猴子的到來。

　　「猴子！這裡！」

　　對猴子招招手，阿誠一點都不在意剛剛的叫喊有多丟人。

　　與平常偏潮牌的黑道部長不同，今天的猴子穿著簡單隨性，沒有特意照型過的頭髮很自然的垂下，手上提著大塑膠袋慢吞吞地走來，不知為何很有學生時期的味道，那個內向總是受人欺負的模樣……

 

　　「幹麻？」

　　面對阿誠毫無遮掩的凝視，猴子本能地朝他一瞪。

　　「……啊啊──人果然變了就回不去了啊。」

　　阿誠緬懷著過去的猴子已經蕩漾無存，卻也開心著猴子如經的轉變，雖然最後走上黑道之路，但至少比在外頭當小混混強的多，何況猴子目前的前景還算看好，應該不會面臨到橫死街頭的命運吧……

　　「什麼意思啊你！」不解阿誠突如其來的感概，猴子語帶不滿的道。

　　「呃……總而言之，今天可以見到你真好啊。」

　　阿誠一邊陪著笑一邊將感懷的心情收拾好。

　　「我是也喔。已經很久沒有跟阿誠在私人時間裡一起出來了呢……」

　　猴子見阿誠這麼說，也緩緩地勾起嘴角笑了。

　　「就是啊，畢竟大家都有自己的事要忙嘛。坐吧坐吧，因為沒有準備賞花用的布墊，就將就點坐草皮吧。」

　　「我就知道會這樣，阿誠真的是太隨性了。」猴子坐了下來，看了眼放置在草皮上的零食袋跟啤酒瓶，遞了遞手上的大袋子。

　　「喏。雖然也沒有布墊，但是有之前說過的美味便當跟美酒喔！」

　　「喔喔！太棒了，謝啦。」

　　由於猴子最後看著陽兒一臉疑惑，阿誠接下美味便當之後便順道介紹了兩人彼此認識。

　　「對了猴子，這位是陽兒，這次麻煩你打電話給岩瀨先生的委託人。陽兒，這位是猴子，是冰高組涉外部長喔，雖然現在看起來不太像。」

　　「喔……你好，我想事情應該順利解決了吧。」

　　看著陽兒，猴子有些回到在當涉外部長時才會出現的沉穩模樣。

　　「是的，十分感謝您的幫助。」陽兒向猴子鞠躬，同時把他總是用得非常漂亮的敬語表現得淋漓盡致。

　　「好了，既然人都到齊了就開動吧。」

　　高舉著便當，阿誠開心地說。

　　「嗯……？孩子王呢？我以為他今天也會來的。」

　　「……他喔，他今天有要事，人不在池袋。」

　　一聽見猴子詢問崇，阿誠就覺得悶，本來一起賞花這件事就是先跟他約的……

　　「是喔，他也真辛苦。孩子王可不是人人都可以當的啊……」

　　猴子抬起頭看著頂上盛開的櫻花，悠悠地說著。

　　「嗯，是啊……」

　　只要不主動打電話給他就會像走失人口一樣消失，身邊接電話的女生總是一個接一個的換，老是不知道在忙什麼，可以見面的時間又少的要命……見面的時間又……

　　「算了算了，不要管他了。正好便當也只買了三個，一起開動吧。」

　　猴子大肆地打開塑膠袋分配起便當，阿誠則在猴子豪爽的話語中終止心裡對崇的碎碎念。

　　「我啊，早就想跟朋友一起出來賞花了，只是以前……呵呵，重新遇見阿誠真是太好了。」

　　將自己帶來的葡萄酒瓶打開，猴子從袋子中抽出三個紙杯，邊說邊露出無奈的苦笑，倒了一杯給阿誠後才又倒了陽兒跟自己的。

　　「我覺得猴子現在這樣很好啊。」

　　面對猴子的苦笑，阿誠給予安慰。

　　「我也覺得很好，至少比前好上一百倍！喝吧，今晚不醉不歸啦！」

　　「這實在不該是涉外部長該做的事吧……」

　　阿誠低聲說著，看著猴子手握著紙杯，做出了乾杯的動作，還是不客氣的對撞一下後乾杯，而喝了一下午飲料的陽兒也應著氣氛點到為止。

　　「賞花啊……要是崇仔在就會更好了吧……」吞著便當，阿誠感慨的說。

　　「要是連國王都在的話，這裡就變成池袋未來的精英大會了。」同樣嗑著便當，猴子接著說：

　　「而且啊，他的小弟們絕對不會讓他單獨出來的啦。到時候這邊可就熱鬧囉，搞不好會封街？」

　　「這也太誇張了吧。不過……有可能啊……」

　　正所謂越夜越美麗，看見不同於下午的寧靜，此時吵雜、充刺著孩童尖叫奔馳的小草皮，那位不愛與市井小民交流的國王一定無法忍受吧……

　　這一夜，阿誠與猴子陽兒酒足飯飽，閒聊著池袋的大小八卦，看著眼前飲酒作樂的人群，臉上笑著，腦袋也有些醉了，只是，總會忍不住想起那個今晚缺席的人。

　　今晚不知道又跑到哪裡忙，忙了些什麼。那聲彷彿染上了大麻煩，沉重又無奈的嘆息……

　　「慘了，應該不會失眠吧……」

　　春天入夜裏的風有些冷，躺在草皮上直直望著茂盛的櫻花樹，阿誠小小聲地說著。


	20. 溫泉與賞花。第三回。

第三回。

 

　　週二，阿誠起了大早。因為掛念了一星期的關係，阿誠覺得自己就像是要去遠足的小學生一樣，很早睡，卻又因為害怕睡過頭而失眠。

　　將盥洗用品跟手機充電器塞進只放了三套換洗衣物的單肩背包裡，阿誠在九點五十分左右帶著有些忐忑的心情從房間走下樓。

　　「早安啊，阿誠。」

　　一下樓，阿誠就有種脫力到想立刻轉身回房間的衝動。此時的池袋國王正與他的老媽面對面坐在餐廳閒聊著，從老媽臉上無比幸福的表情可以看出來，這次不要說三天兩夜，搞不好真的可以一個月不用回來了……

　　「……你…在幹嘛？」

　　阿誠顫抖著，有點害怕被自己的母親賣掉。

　　「喔！我剛剛在跟母親大人說想請你陪我去一趟東京，我的爺爺過世了，除了必須去致意外……似乎還有一些遺產問題……我不太想一個人面對。」

　　說著說著，國王的臉上露出淡淡的苦笑。

　　「就是說啊，這種事誰都不想一個人面對的……太可憐了……」

　　噁！這真的老媽會說出來的話嗎？阿誠為此倒退三步。

　　「所以說……母親大人，請把阿誠借給我幾天吧！」國王可憐巴巴地對著阿誠的母親道。

　　「那有什麼問題，帶走他吧。阿誠！你這幾天皮扒緊點好好陪著小崇，不要給人家添麻煩，知道嘛？」

　　面對老媽突如其來的訓斥，阿誠大大的抖了一下。太可怕了！崇仔的表情、老媽的態度……世、界、末、日？

　　「呃……」

　　「謝謝您母親大人！」

　　一得到想要的答案，池袋的少年國王立刻從座位上站了起來，給了阿誠母親一個燦爛到不行的微笑，隨後轉身看向阿誠：「走吧。」聲音還是很爽朗，但燦笑已經消失到只剩下淺笑了。

　　「……嗯。」

　　面對有些陌生的崇仔及泛花癡到讓人想跳樓的老媽，阿誠除了想逃走之外已經沒有其他多餘的想法了。

　　「那我們走囉。」

　　國王抓起阿誠的手往外走去，似乎聽見阿誠老媽說了句：「路上小心。」但阿誠直到被拖出門後才終於從震驚中清醒，但又立即陷入另一個震驚裡。

　　「上車，東西放後座就可以了。」

　　自家門口停著一輛寶藍色新款Lexus Is F是怎麼回事？與國王平常愛用的休旅車不同，這是款豪華性能轎跑車，ㄆㄠˇㄔㄜ這種東西阿誠就算見過也絕對買不起，更何況某位國王正站在駕駛座旁要求他快上車。

　　「……你開？」阿誠懷疑。

　　「嗯。」

　　不理會阿誠一臉驚恐，國王自顧自的打開車門入座，發動車的同時阿誠才慢吞吞地打開車門坐下，轉身把背包放置後座，繫上安全帶不解地看向崇。

　　「怎麼？」

　　從駕駛座控制將全車門上鎖，崇開著車悠悠地離開阿誠住的小巷子。

　　「你……不是都很懶得開車嗎？」

　　「…是啊，但這次情況比較不同。」

　　注意著後方來車，崇駕著車往國道的方向走。

　　「喔……畢竟是回自己老家嘛……不過……我怎麼不知道你有爺爺在東京？」

　　調整著坐姿，阿誠在副駕駛座上扭動，找了個舒適的姿勢。

　　「嗯……其實我也不知道我有個爺爺在東京。」

　　輕輕地，崇勾起了嘴角。

　　「嗯？可是剛剛你說……等等！現在是要去哪！」

　　一見到崇那邪氣的笑，阿誠直覺大勢不妙，身體不自覺得往崇的方向傾去。

　　「嗯……」

　　崇在上國道前的紅綠燈停下，距離綠燈時間還有九十幾秒……

　　「阿誠，你知道……要找一間有室外溫泉同時又能賞櫻的民宿有多難嗎？」看著阿誠驚得雙唇微開發楞，崇湊過去琢了一下：「期待嗎？」


	21. 溫泉與賞花。第四回。

第四回。

 

　　「…………我、要、下、車！」

　　回神的阿誠在車上大喊，明知車門已經被鎖死卻還是不停地去扳動車門鎖，耳邊傳來崇得逞的豪爽笑聲，更是氣得臉色泛白。

　　「你、你騙我！」

　　轉過身，阿誠指著崇顫抖。

　　「我是騙了你媽，但是沒有騙你。」

　　「你騙我！」

　　面對阿誠的指責，崇僅是聳聳肩膀。穩穩地開上國道，基於載著阿誠又在跟他說話，崇儘可能地保持在不超速的狀態。t

　　「你說，我哪裡騙你了？」

　　國王好心情地給阿誠控訴的機會。

　　「你說是很緊急的事要請我幫忙！」

　　「賞櫻期間只有不到一個月的時間，確實很緊急不是？而且，既然是要跟你一起賞櫻，不需要你需要誰？」

　　強、詞、奪、理！聽著崇不快不慢地解釋，阿誠的臉抽蓄著。

　　「那你先前很頭痛的說要去配置跟行動又算什麼？」

　　「我親自去了一趟那裡察看是不是跟網站介紹的一樣好。值得開心的是它真的很不錯，因為滿意就直接下訂了，甚至連餐點什麼的都指定好了。這樣，應該算配置吧。至於行動嘛……」

　　說到這，崇露出了意味深長的笑，看得阿誠全身發毛，重點是想逃已經逃不了了！

　　「你……你先前那些憂心懊惱的情況都是裝的？」

　　「不算，我真的很擔心找不到理想的民宿啊。為了同時滿足阿誠跟我的需求可是讓我費了不少心力呢。」

　　「我哪有什麼需求！」阿誠大叫。

　　「有啊。你說想跟我一起賞花，不帶部下或女人，就我跟你不是？真是任性的要求啊。」

　　看著崇邊開車邊述說著他的完全犯罪動機，有某種異樣的心情在阿誠心裡翻騰，想現在就撲上去宰掉這個自以為是的蠢國王，又好像有一點感動……依現在的情況，的確完全符合當初他在電話裡的要求，崇仔為此還特地自己開車……

　　「…………」

　　「阿誠，你臉紅了喔。」

　　因為阿誠莫名地沉默了，崇趁著空檔看向阿誠，發現阿誠抿著唇臉色微微泛紅，看起來有人還是感動到了嘛……輕輕地，國王勾起嘴角又將視線轉回前方。

　　「……我以為你發生了大事，提心吊膽了一個星期……我真是太蠢了。」

　　感動歸感動，但一想起這一週都掛念著崇仔的自己只是被設計了，感覺還是非常不好。說著說著，阿誠挪著位置看向窗外。

　　「阿誠不在我身邊的日子，我也是每天都提心吊膽的喔。」

　　知道阿誠開始鬧情緒，崇也不像剛才那樣屌而啷噹，語氣正經了不少。

　　「可是你會偷偷派人跟著我吧。」

　　「沒錯，因為阿誠很重要。」

　　崇坦然自若的說著。反觀阿誠，在沒有心理準備的情況下又被一計攻心。

　　「……但我又不能這樣對你！我總是不知道你在忙什麼，不打電話給你就跟失蹤了一樣。」

　　「阿誠可以打電話給我喔。不是為了委託，而是因為想念我。」

　　「…………」

　　車裡的氣氛轉眼間變得微妙，阿誠開始保持沉默，而崇因為阿誠的不語感到些微煩躁，施力踩下油門，Lexus Is F在限速一百的國道上終於發揮跑車性能，超速奔馳了起來。

 

　　「……現在要去哪？」

　　許久，阿誠才悶悶地問。

　　「往禦嶽山的方向，這個時節有許多往秩父多摩國立公園賞櫻的旅客，那是間在半山腰的私人民宿。」

　　「所以跟東京完全反方向嘛……」

　　阿誠的聲音聽起來悠悠地，有點像在自言自語。

　　「嗯。」而崇也只是輕應了一聲。

　　「這個時節遊客的確很多，房間很難訂吧？」

　　「……還好，一來是禦嶽山那邊本來就有幾間飯店，大型的旅遊團不可能住民宿。二來……最貴的房間也不是每天都有人要住，何況我還親自跑了一趟。」

　　「……要多久？」

　　靠著窗戶，阿誠閉上在長時間沉默中，開始有些疲倦的雙眼。

　　「加上走山路的時間大約兩三小時。」

　　「依你現在的速度……？」

　　「……會再快一些。」

　　沒有減緩，崇依舊保持著催油門的狀態，週二的上午會出現在國道上的車本來就不多，除了過收費站及一些可能有測速照相的地段，跑車持續著在國道發出好聽的引擎聲。


	22. 溫泉與賞花。第五回。

第五回。

 

　　將車停在民宿提供的車位中，崇嘆著長氣看了眼手錶，中午十二點出頭，確實比預計的要早。

　　「阿誠，到了喔。」

　　解開自己身上的安全帶，崇輕輕地撫上不知不覺睡著的阿誠。

　　「……唔……？」

　　阿誠震了一下，過了幾秒才沉沉地發出聲。

　　「到了，真的想睡的話進去吃完午飯在睡。」

　　解開阿誠的安全帶，崇耐心地看著阿誠從睡夢中漸漸清醒。

　　「外套穿著，山上比較冷。」

　　早就知道阿誠不可能多帶較保暖的大衣，崇從後座拿出兩件有毛料內裡的長大衣，一件放在阿誠腿上一件自己穿上。

　　「……這裡，看起來好棒。」

　　從車窗望出去，是一棟只有一層樓高的木造矮房，四周的矮牆裡裡外外都種植著茂密的櫻樹，毫不吝嗇地綻放著。處此之外，距離房子外圍十五公尺左右又有一道較為高聳的圍牆，將整座房院及停車場圍繞在內。

　　十分日式的建築，從外頭看來與其像是民宿，不如說是哪個時代大世族邸宅，大得誇張也氣派的誇張。

　　「這裡聽說是江戶時期某個有錢人的私人別院，所以在裝潢與院內造景都十分用心，雖然在戰爭時受到了損壞也換過好幾次主人，不過現有的地主應著時代變遷與秩父多摩國立公園的成立將它改為民宿。」

　　看見阿誠對窗外發楞，崇催促阿誠快穿上外套，同時繼續講解著：

　　「裡頭還很傳統的保有廂苑，只是除了主房的北苑外，其他都已經改成套房式的客房。走吧，下車看看。」

　　見阿誠穿好外套，崇邀請阿誠下車，果然一下車就聽見阿誠叫喊：

　　「哇啊，好冷！」

　　「屋子裡有暖氣，進去吧。」

　　與阿誠並肩往矮房走，看著阿誠好奇地四處張望著，崇的心情也為之好轉。

 

　　來到玄關，立即出現了一位看不出年紀，保養得宜的中年婦人，她笑著迎來，聲音輕柔：

　　「午安，是安藤先生吧。雖然比預定的時間早了些，不過北苑已經為您準備好了。」

　　「謝謝您，我們想先用餐。」

　　崇對著中年婦人點點頭，隨後轉頭向阿誠介紹：「這位是老闆娘，倉田太太。老闆在廚房裡，曾經是知名飯店的懷石料理主廚喔。」

　　「哪裡，安藤先生太誇獎了。這位是……？」

　　「他姓真島，是我高中時代就認識的好朋友。」

　　不論面對什麼樣的人，崇都能擺出一付游刃有餘的態度。關於這點阿誠總是不得不佩服。

　　「您好。」阿誠朝老闆娘禮貌性地點頭鞠躬。

　　「午安，真島先生，希望兩位能玩得愉快。小牧，送兩位到北苑的飯廳。」

　　面對老闆娘的燦笑，阿誠有些疑惑地看向崇，只見崇對他輕笑，隨後拉著他一起跟在一位被老板娘喚做小牧的男服務生身後。

　　矮房內部有些複雜，通過長廊後來到有小湖造景的中央庭院，繞著四方的走廊前進，來到對面的長廊，又更加深入地前進。

　　「前面就是兩位的房間。」

　　終於來到長廊最盡頭，小牧停了下來，比著位在正前方的獨立式矮房，是個要從現在的走廊下樓梯，踏著石板路走上十步再上樓梯的獨棟建築。

　　「……會不會太誇張……」跟在小牧身後的阿誠傻眼，低低地喃著。

　　「北苑就像是一間完整的高級公寓一般可以居住四到六個人，不論是客廳、飯廳、主臥房、客房、書房、浴室都有，另外在主臥房外連接著室外溫泉，現在正值賞櫻季，邊泡溫泉放鬆邊賞櫻在這裡十分著名。」

　　小牧一邊介紹著，一邊將阿誠和崇帶領到北苑，用鑰匙打開門鎖後將它交入崇手中。

　　由於房間裡已經使用了暖氣，脫去鞋子，小牧先將兩位的大衣掛置在入口處，才開始做介紹：

　　「這裡是客廳，右手邊拉門推開是飯廳，飯廳旁的窗戶打開也可以賞櫻喔。左手邊則分別是書房及客房，書籍因為是自家的還請客人妥善保存。主臥室在前方。」

　　領著兩人，小牧來到位在主臥室的拉門前，恭敬地將門拉開，續道：「裡面已經為兩位準備好浴衣，溫泉池已經洗淨需要沐浴時可以直接放水，依照安藤先生的要求會在兩位離開後從新清洗。主臥房右手邊也備有浴室，浴缸裡放出來的水也同樣是溫泉，希望兩位玩得愉快。」

　　面對已經鋪好兩床被單，上頭放置著浴衣，再聽聽小牧所謂的安藤先生的要求，阿誠怎麼想都覺得很害羞。

　　「那麼，就先請兩位到飯廳稍坐一下，餐點很快就為您送上來。」　

　　在小牧的帶領下，兩個人在長型的餐桌面對面坐下，只有餐廳跟主臥室是使用塌塌米，其他的部分都是木質地板，感覺起來十分高格調。

　　「阿誠如果要開窗的賞櫻，就要把外套批起來才可以喔。」

　　小牧退下之後，崇看著有些不知所措的阿誠道。

　　「……喔……說的也是，崇仔你……到底花了多少錢？」該不會是總統套房的價格了吧……

　　「沒有阿誠想像的那麼貴喔。」

　　崇笑了笑，站起身到玄關把掛在一旁的兩件外套拿進來，一件輕披在阿誠身上。

　　「接下來可沒有辦法開著窗吃飯了呢。」

　　邊將飯廳右側的四扇紙窗拉開，崇邊說著。

　　「嗯？為什麼？」不解地看著崇入座，阿誠問。

　　「因為大部分的時間不是穿著浴衣就是沒穿啊。」

　　面對崇說的理所當然，阿誠冷汗。感覺自己就像窗外被風吹落的櫻花瓣，一點都沒有選擇自己命運的權力……

　　「為您送餐。」

　　小牧跪坐在門外拉開紙門，才將餐點捧了進來：「由於安藤先生說晚餐再上懷石料理，再這裡先為兩位送上拉麵及一些小菜作為午膳。」

　　一一將餐碗擺放好，小牧又恭敬地離開。看著小牧退出門外，阿誠只覺得這間民宿的服務態度也太好了點。

　　「吃吧，這裡的拉麵也很不錯喔。」

　　崇說著，已經拿起筷子在拉麵裡攪和。

　　「崇仔，這裡的服務業太好了吧。」

　　「當然啊，雖然沒有阿誠想的那麼貴但其實也很貴喔。而且他們在沒有允許前是不會隨便拉門的，頂多就是跪在客廳那裡罷了，就算在主臥房脫光光也不用擔心。」

　　為什麼你腦袋裡只有脫光光？阿誠捏著筷子瞪崇，而崇則是低下頭吃起熱呼呼的拉麵。


	23. 溫泉與賞花。第六回。

第六回。

 

　　真的很好吃。　

　　阿誠看著已經見底的空碗，從身體到心靈都十分滿足，就連小菜都被他吃的乾乾淨淨，以後要上哪找這麼好吃的東西啊！

　　「很安靜呢。」

　　崇手握著熱茶，佇立在窗前看著櫻花搖曳的模樣，讓阿誠不經有些看呆，如果不是知道這傢伙那幾分不正經的模樣，還真的會讓人衝動地想一輩子追隨他。

　　「……崇仔。」

　　坐在塌塌米上，阿誠喚著崇。

　　「嗯？」崇回過頭看向他。

　　「謝了。居然讓你花這麼多錢……」嘆了口氣，阿誠略低下頭。

　　「阿誠喜歡嗎？」

　　崇來到阿誠身邊，蹲下來與他直視。

　　「嗯……」

　　阿誠點點頭，露出吃飽飽的滿足笑容。

　　崇傾身跪下來吻阿誠，而阿誠則因為本能的往後傾再加上崇的重量整個人倒在塌塌米上。

　　「痛……嗚……」

　　撞到腦袋的阿誠呼痛，卻還是被崇強硬地吻著，崇的舌頭深入阿誠口中，交織著，時不時在阿誠的上顎搔弄。

　　「…嗚……嗯……」

　　一吻結束，阿誠倒在地上大口地吸著空氣，雙唇濕潤微開，眼睛望著逆光的崇有些渙散。

　　「嘖！」

　　崇用手指將落下的頭髮全數往後梳，也不管髮型是不是會變亂。

　　「崇仔？」依舊倒在地上，阿誠對崇這樣的反應有些不能理解。

　　「本來想等到晚上的……算了，先到客房來一次好了，反正不用白不用。」

　　什麼啊，原來在想這個啊……等等！什麼叫先到客房……阿誠瞪大眼睛，發現崇已經站起身，並且握著他的手大力地一把將他拉起，連站都還沒站穩的阿誠就這樣被拖著穿過客廳往客房走。

 

　　「等、等等！他們還沒來收……」

　　眼看崇已經拉開門，將阿誠一把拉入客房內，不用腦袋也知道接下來發生什麼事……

　　「他們不會這麼笨。收完東西就是會立刻滾……」

　　居然連說話都不修飾了……阿誠苦笑，看著崇關上拉門，拖著他往床上一推，阿誠整個人陷在柔軟的床中，才剛感受到這床的舒適，頂上的人已經開始扒自己身上的衣服了。

　　客房跟主臥房完全是兩回事的裝潢，木質地板、水晶吊燈、雙人彈簧床，呈現著咖啡色系的歐風氣息，旁邊有個配有拉叭鎖的木門，用來連接書房。

　　「等、現在大白天耶！而…而且什麼都還沒有準備……」

　　就連窗戶也有些微改變，不是日式紙窗，而是木製的玻璃窗，外頭的陽光透進房內，既使不開燈也很明亮。

　　望著阿誠害羞的模樣，崇直想笑。

　　「很刺激吧，外頭隨時都會有人來……」

　　舔著唇，崇低下身啃上阿誠的脖子，接著在阿誠右耳裡肆虐。

　　唯有這種時候才可以比較出阿誠與崇的臉皮厚薄，比較起阿誠太在意服務生，崇可以說是完全放開。

　　「不行…不行……我不要。」

　　雙手環著崇，阿誠既使在顫抖中也微弱的反抗。

　　「……你確定不要？」

　　經過幾番掙扎，崇停下動作，在阿誠耳邊低聲吹氣。

　　「…嗯……」

　　「好吧……這是你自找的喔。」

　　崇從阿誠身上直起身，拉著阿誠跟著坐起來。

　　「怎…麼……？」

　　「進浴室。」

　　崇脫掉自己身上的衣服丟在地上，拉著阿誠下床一起關進浴室中。

　　「我本來打算只用手的……既然你這麼在意……有水聲應該會好一些吧。」

　　壓著阿誠靠在牆邊，崇順勢拉下阿誠跟自己下半身的衣物：「這裡的兩間浴室都有全身鏡，本來想晚上享用的……既然進來了……不進去就太對不起自己了……」


	24. 溫泉與賞花。第七回。

第七回。

 

　　「嗚……不……」

　　水龍頭緩緩地流出溫熱的泉水，漸漸溢滿浴缸，弄濕坐在地板上的兩人。溫泉特有的硫磺味瀰漫在空氣中，混著水蒸氣讓整間浴室有些矇矓。

　　仰躺在崇身上，阿誠閉著眼拒絕看自己敞開腿坐在男人大腿上。

　　「已經…習慣了吧……」

　　右手在阿誠體內絞動著，崇的左手移到阿誠胸口的凸起或輕或重地施力，因為雙腿間有崇的腿阻擋著，阿誠想合都合不起來。

　　「不…不行……」

　　既使阿誠抵抗，崇仍然自顧自的挪動位置，終於將火熱的部位抵在阿誠的入口處。

　　「……嗚！」

　　感覺到崇緩緩地進入，不適及壓迫感越來越明顯，填滿著他的身體，很深很熱……

　　「阿誠，張開眼睛。」

　　完全沒入後，崇伸手扳著阿誠的臉，強迫他看見鏡子裡的自己與已經在他身體裡的崇。

　　「……唔…你真的……很變態……」

　　咬著牙，阿誠不停地發顫，許是那人不間斷地愛撫著他的胸口，許是埋在身體的凶器正散發著難以排解的熱。

　　「呵……變態也不是一兩天了吧……」

　　緩緩地律動著，崇感受著阿誠獨有的緊緻。

　　「…嗯……」阿誠仰著頭承受身後淺近淺出的麻癢，忽然，崇將阿誠抬起，抽離，深深地埋入。

　　「啊……！唔……」

　　阿誠不自覺的想往前伸出雙手去觸碰地板，藉此取得一些安全感，卻被崇狠狠地將兩隻手向身後扳，再一次深頂至完全沒入。

　　「好…深……」

　　張開雙唇大口喘氣，阿誠感覺連呼吸都開始變得困難。

　　當崇再一次抽離，卻開始以緩慢速度下壓，宛如第一次進入時那樣緩慢、磨人。

　　反覆著好幾次，麻癢的感覺有增無減，阿誠開始有些難耐的搖動自己的腰肢，而崇卻依舊保持這那折磨人的速度。

　　「崇…崇……夠了……」終於，阿誠發出求饒。

　　「張開，眼睛……」

　　同樣在忍耐，崇啞著聲音，啃咬著阿誠的耳際。

　　「…唔……」

　　耳邊、胸口、身下不斷傳來點不到要害的酥麻，阿誠幾乎低泣著將自己緊閉的雙眼半掀開。

　　雖然有些水氣阻擋，但鏡子似乎使用不太會起霧的材質，阿誠看著自己雙腿敞開地跪坐著，被崇扳著將整個身體呈現在鏡前，頭髮微濕、臉色潮紅、不論是胸前還是跨下的敏感都堅挺著，底下連接著…連接著……

　　「唔……」

　　因為太過羞恥，阿誠不自覺地想撇開臉，同時感受到身體裡的崇脹大，阿誠下意識地繃緊了身體。

　　而這對崇來說完全就是壓死驢子的最後一根稻草。

　　「嘖！」

　　終於受不了繼續磨耗下去，崇放開阿誠的雙手，將他的臀部一把拉起跪至在鏡前，雙手扶著阿誠略微顫抖的腰間，再也不壓抑的頂進、律動。

　　「啊啊……哈……」

　　身體被劇烈地搖動著，阿誠被迫將雙手放置在地面上平衡，一抬眼便可以看見自己的那發出愉悅呻吟的表情，看見崇在自己後方咬著牙衝刺，身體與眼睛都可以同步感受到崇……

　　「唔！……啊………」

　　同樣利用鏡子，崇看得見阿誠迷離的雙眼與他四目交接，騰出一支手向前握住阿誠，崇同時也上下撫慰了起來。

　　「不…不行……啊……」

　　只需要一瞬間，看著崇的阿誠立即癱軟得無法在支撐自己的身體，崇眼明手快的將阿誠的臀部拉的更高，而阿誠已經連頭都依慰在地板上了。

　　「不……哈啊！啊！」

　　緊握著雙拳，阿誠把臉埋在手腕處，在崇絲毫不減緩的愛撫下達到頂端，而崇則在阿誠劇烈的收縮中艱難地抽離出來才釋放。

 

　　癱軟的阿誠在失去崇之後便側身倒下，微張著眼喘息。

　　溢出的溫水和緩地流過阿誠貼在地面上的每個部位，暖暖地帶走方才姿勢帶來的不適，阿誠感覺自己的意識也有些隨著水流漂離了自己的身體。

　　「還好嗎？」

　　來到阿誠身邊，崇伸手撫著他的臉龐。

　　「膝蓋…痛……」幾乎是氣音，但阿誠還是忍不住想抱怨。

　　「抱歉，下次我會注意的。」

　　還有下次啊！倒在地上的阿誠忍不住翻白眼。

　　見阿誠沒有生氣的樣子，崇拿起不遠處的蓮蓬頭，施力讓阿誠坐起，將他還有自己從頭到腳沖了一遍，才用大浴巾把阿誠整個人包住扶起來。

　　半漂移地被崇連扶帶抱到客房，崇就像在自己房間一樣，熟練地找到放置浴衣的櫃子，為阿誠擦乾頭髮和身體換上浴衣，拉著他在床邊坐下。

　　「等我一下。」

　　接著才胡亂地擦拭自己，同樣套上浴衣後，崇脖子上掛著乾的毛巾，手拿著抽風機走到阿誠前方。

　　「累嗎？」

　　打開吹風機，崇仔細地撥動阿誠的髮，確保每一處都吹乾。

　　「……嗯。」

　　被崇輕柔地撥弄，阿誠更加昏昏欲睡。不管是昨夜沒睡好又或是吃飽飽就做運動，總而言之阿誠覺得自己下一秒就會失去意識。

　　「嗯。」

　　關掉吹風機，崇又撥了撥阿誠的頭髮：

　　「阿誠穿浴衣真好看。尤其是現在，亂性感的。」

　　歡愛過的阿誠臉上和身上仍保持著未退去的紅醞，看著他順從著自己的模樣，崇的心中不免有些盪漾。

　　「呵。」

　　聽見崇的讚美阿誠輕輕一笑，接著便迎接來自池袋國王深情綿密的細吻。　　

　　「唔…我有點睏……」輕輕地被吻著，阿誠小小聲地呢喃。

　　「先睡個午覺吧。」

　　看著表現出倦意的阿誠，崇拉開棉被讓阿誠鑽進去，當全身都躺平在床上，阿誠感覺自己置身天堂，這張床也太舒服了吧。

　　崇花了點時間吹乾自己的頭髮，從另一側進入棉被中，側著身看見阿誠臉上掛著舒適的笑意，不由地也微微一笑。

　　「晚餐前我會叫你。」

　　為了讓阿誠睡得安心，崇趁著阿誠失去意識前緩緩道。

　　「……嗯。」

　　挪著身體，阿誠將崇當抱枕，伸手環住崇的腰間，將臉埋進胸膛，沒過多久便發出沉穩的呼吸聲。

　　見阿誠睡著，崇單手伸進阿誠頸間給他當臂枕，抱著阿誠，緩緩地閉上昨天夜裡因為有些興奮，也沒怎麼睡好的雙眼。

　　雖然中途有些爭持，但從現在開始，應該就是一段美好的假期了吧。擁著阿誠，此時的池袋國王就像個普通正在戀愛的少年，幸福的味道從心理蔓延至微微揚起的嘴角。


	25. 溫泉與賞花。第八回。

第八回。　　

 

　　「呃……」

　　綜合生魚薄片、刺身、明太子山藥燒、照燒白干貝、香煎小羊排、蟹肉磨菇濃湯、鰻魚手捲和鮭魚季飯……聽著小牧邊上菜邊介紹，拿著筷子，阿誠望著眼前的食物完全不知道該從哪裡下手。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　比較起阿誠，坐在旁邊的崇插了顆干貝就往嘴裡送，見阿誠有些發楞又插了一顆送到他嘴邊。

　　「試試看，很不錯喔。」

　　盯著眼前淋著和風醬的干貝，阿誠木然地張嘴咬下，嘴裡傳來的美妙味道令剛起床沒多久就面對豪華大餐的阿誠有了幾分真實感。

　　「好吃耶……」阿誠順著筷子看向崇。

　　「是吧。」

　　見阿誠傻裡傻氣的說著，崇緩緩笑了，轉身動手將小羊排切開，一塊多汁的小羊排很快又來到阿誠唇邊。

　　咬著崇送上來的食物，阿誠揚起燦笑，開始動起筷子大快朵頤了起來。

　　「咦？我還以為今晚要玩餵食PLAY……」

　　只要看阿誠吃東西就會覺得每樣東西都很好吃，不論是眼前的高檔懷石料理還是阿誠母親大人的炒麵，阿誠總是能吃得驚驚有味的樣子……雖然阿誠說過母親大人的炒麵一點都不美味。

　　「……怎麼可能。」

　　喝了口濃湯，阿誠乾瞪了崇一眼，隨後埋頭扒起鮭魚飯。

　　搖著頭，崇也終於將視線轉回餐桌上，上來的菜大部分都已經被阿誠夾過了一回，崇夾了些許烏龍炒麵放在碗中，端起溫熱過的清酒小酌。

　　晚餐時刻兩個人都沒說什麼話，除了阿誠一下這個好好吃那個也好棒之外，一切都很安靜。

　　崇看著吃相幸福的阿誠有時也會露出淺笑。大約吃到八分飽時，崇聽見阿誠一邊說著「啊～～好飽……」一邊碰一聲往後倒在榻榻米上。

 

　　「吃飽就躺下會消化不良喔。」

　　品嚐著超薄生魚片，崇轉頭瞥向阿誠。

　　「好好吃喔……」阿誠側身臥在塌塌米上，同樣看著崇。

　　「知道了、知道了。」

　　倒了杯又加點來的清酒，才放到嘴邊，就聽見阿誠嚷著：「我要喝！」

　　將酒杯遞給傾身向前的阿誠，崇看著因為躺下又起身已經敞開一半的浴衣領口……

　　「幹嘛……？」

　　接過酒杯，阿誠不解崇幹麻忽然陷入沉思。

　　「不，沒什麼。這樣很好。」

　　「什麼啊……唔，好讚！」

　　哪裡來的少年老頭啊……崇在心裡想著，轉頭將桌上所剩不多的食物以不疾不徐的速度全數處理掉。

　　「吶、崇仔，等下要幹麻？」

　　見崇吃得差不多開始倒熱茶時，阿誠挨在他身邊，接過崇也為他倒了一杯的熱茶。

　　「嗯……時間還早，你想要的話也可以出去走走。還沒有好好的逛過吧，就當吃飽散散步？」

　　「好啊，好啊。」

　　聽見崇的提議，阿誠開心地接受。畢竟從中午開始兩個人就在這間房子裡磨蹭，老實說阿誠感覺有些悶了。

　　「櫃檯那裡好像有出租DVD，等等可以順便過去看看。像是桌球、按摩椅跟大眾溫泉也在門口附近的樣子。」

　　看阿誠有些躍躍欲試，崇站起身往客廳走去。

　　「阿誠要換衣服還是就穿浴衣呢？外面蠻冷的喔。」

　　「嗯……不知道耶。崇仔呢？」

　　跟在崇身後走出餐廳，阿誠詢問崇的意見。

　　「浴衣吧。溫泉之旅不是都要穿浴衣的嗎？」

　　看著崇整理好自己身上的浴衣，套上毛料大衣，阿誠只覺得崇剛剛說出來的話真的很像一位企圖了解民情的國王……哪裡來的貴族氣息啊！

　　「……那就浴衣吧。」

　　穿著便服在溫泉民宿遊走怎麼想怎麼怪，阿誠接過崇遞來大衣穿上，套上附送的外出拖鞋一同走出房間。

　　雖說是春天，但山裡的氣溫本來就比平地低上好幾度，尤其是夜晚時候。一走出大門，阿誠就為從腳底竄上來的寒氣些微打顫。

　　「還好嗎？」

　　好似對寒氣沒有感覺，崇伸出手握住阿誠還保有幾分微溫的手。

　　「嗯……」  
　　

 

　　就這麼被崇牽著，倆個人一同從樓梯上走到與主屋間隔不遠的石板路上，順著崇的帶領右轉，不論左右邊都種植著高大的櫻花樹，在民宿地板上設置的黃色路燈點綴下感覺異常寧靜。

　　雖說在立教通也是用黃色路燈，但因為是高聳的現代化路燈，都市感的氣味十分濃厚，與現在的氣氛以及輕易地就能嗅到森林的氣味相比實在相差甚遠。

　　「這才叫賞櫻嘛……」靜靜地走石板路上，阿誠歎息的道。

　　「我就知道你會喜歡。」

　　正逢晚飯時刻，還是可以隱約地聽見主屋矮牆內飲酒作樂的哄笑聲，但這一切對在矮牆外散步的兩人而言就像不存在一般。

　　「阿誠，我想吻你。」

　　來到主屋矮牆的最邊緣，阿誠正想著可以繞著牆邊順便走到大門口時，耳邊忽然聽見崇怎麼說，潮濕的氣息撲上阿誠有些冰冷的耳後。

　　「呃…在……這裡？」

　　在崇手的牽引下，阿誠轉過身與他面對面貼近，阿誠左顧右盼著四週，露出了些微不安的神情。

　　也正因為是晚飯時刻，吃飽出來散步的情侶不佔少數，至少遠遠地就看見一對從大門往這裡走來的情侶。

　　「要不，在我們屋子後面的矮牆？那裡更隱蔽些……」

　　回頭望了望已經過頭的北苑，崇拉的阿誠往回走。

　　「就是因為隱蔽才會有更多人吧……」面對崇的霸道，阿誠低聲吐槽。

　　「至少那裡沒有路燈。而且……這麼冷也不會有人想在外面脫光吧。」

　　邊說著，崇帶著阿誠來到不再鋪有石板路的北苑後方，果然在沒有路燈照耀下陰暗了不少。唯一的光線是來自矮牆裡，也就是他們自己房間後方的溫泉池傳來的些微明亮。

　　「怎麼說呢……很有…偷情的感覺。」


	26. 溫泉與賞花。第九回。

第九回。

 

　　「怎麼說呢……很有…偷情的感覺。」

　　  
　　將阿誠抵在櫻花樹下，崇將右手從下擺伸進阿誠大衣內，扶著他的腰讓彼此更靠近，原先就牽著的手在不自覺間已經變成十指緊扣的狀態。

　　「神經……病……唔……」

　　閉著眼承受崇的深吻，放在腰間的手緩緩地像前移動，來到大衣的拉鍊處下方，撥開浴衣重疊起來的兩塊布，探至阿誠大腿內部。

　　「……冰……嗚嗚……不……」

　　崇的掌心依舊是溫熱的，但末梢神經的指尖卻已經在寒冷的空氣中顯得微涼，才撫上阿誠，立即得到阿誠聲聲反抗。

　　阿誠僅剩下的一隻手抵在彼此之中，時不時地用力想推開崇。繫在腰上的腰帶有些鬆動，阿誠開始害怕自己會應該浴衣大開而讓一雙腿好無屏障地暴露在空氣中，那跟脫光也已經沒什麼區別了……

　　「啊…好冷……崇……」

　　大量的寒氣從略開的浴衣鑽入下半身，阿誠只得將抵抗中的手臂伸至崇頸後，牢牢地抱著暖爐，將頭頂在崇頸間阿誠開始些微地發抖。

　　「阿誠，我好喜歡你喔。」

　　離開就算冷也還是有些反應的小阿誠，崇靠在阿誠耳邊低喃，鬆開緊握著彼此的雙手，崇就在阿誠的大衣底下為他從新整理下擺，繫緊腰帶。

　　「忍得住嗎？我本來想在這裡用嘴巴幫阿誠一下的，可是阿誠似乎冷得也射不出什麼來了。」

　　面對重新整理好的儀容，阿誠在崇臉不紅氣不喘地在他耳邊說出這樣邪惡計畫的同時，忍不住大力揍了崇胸口一拳。

　　「你有病嘛你！」

　　說著，阿誠轉身就離開這淫穢的櫻花樹矮牆。

　　「唉，別著麼說嘛。我可是為了你放棄了實踐夢想的大好機會耶。」

　　跟上阿誠的崇，伸手又將彼此的手牽了起來，只是這次得到阿誠毫不猶豫的甩開。

　　「…在…在櫻花樹下幫我……是你的人生夢想？」

　　「夢想之一。」

　　面對阿誠難以置信的模樣，崇面不改色地回道。

　　「你瘋了嗎？你難道就不怕被發現……啊……天啊……」扶著額頭，阿誠感覺自己的思想都混亂了。

　　「我只是……把拘束都留在池袋了而已。」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　放下扶在額頭上的手，阿誠望向崇。

　　「就這個意思。」

　　看著阿誠，崇露出難得寂寞的表情，那種酸澀的模樣阿誠從未見過。

　　「阿誠，我想先回去了。你可以去櫃檯走走，看有沒有想要的片子。」

　　「等等！到底什麼意思？」

　　見崇轉身就要離開，阿誠趕緊衝上前去抓住他的衣角。

　　崇搖搖頭不語，又邁開了步伐。

　　「王八蛋！你把我搞成這樣還要我自己去走走？」

　　緊抓著崇，阿誠不滿地大聲道。雖然只是小反應但終究還是有反應啊。

　　「天氣這麼冷，等等就會好了。或者…你可以去前面看看……有沒有艷遇什麼的。」

　　「去你媽的艷遇，要艷遇我還用的著跟你出來…旅行……？」

　　看著崇離去，阿誠一個人佇立在石板路上，視線轉回方才偷情的角落，想起崇在耳邊的低喃，手不自覺地撫上耳朵。

　　旅行。不論是崇還是阿誠都對這個名詞很陌生，更何況阿誠還是已被半綁架的形式帶到這裡。仔細想想，自己真的從未與崇這樣出遊過，而崇安排的一切都是這麼的……貼心。

　　如果一開始就興致高昂的一起來，說不定阿誠會比崇更加沉溺其中。但現在看起來，抱持期待的似乎從頭到尾都只有崇一個人而已……

　　「那個……笨蛋…………」

　　阿誠咒罵了一聲，終於邁開步伐，卻朝主屋的方向快步走去。

 

　　用力地推開大門，阿誠入屋後立刻將門帶上，脫掉鞋子大步走到半臥著正在看新聞的崇身邊。

　　「喂。」

　　見崇看都不看他一眼，阿誠將手中的兩片DVD丟在他身上。

　　「幹麻？」崇斜眼瞥向阿誠。

　　「看片子跟做愛，選一個。」

　　直直盯著崇，阿誠一本正經的道。

　　「……看電視。」挪了一下位置，崇將視線轉回電視上。

　　「…………」

　　事實上經過上次的生日事件後阿誠就已經知道，崇生悶氣時會故意表現得異常冷淡，而這種時候要是不主動點就會一直延續下去，直到阿誠自己受不了為止。

　　但阿誠實在不太想表現出主動的樣子，嘆了口氣，阿誠轉身往玄關走，將身上的毛料大衣脫下，掛起來。

　　「您好，真島先生加點的清酒。」

　　小牧的聲音從門外傳來，大門被輕輕地敲了兩下，隨後才被小心翼翼地拉開。

　　「啊，謝謝。」

　　正好就在門口的阿誠反射性地接過拖盤，目送小牧離開後，端著拖盤看都不看崇地往主臥房走去。

　　拉開主臥房連接外頭的拉門，阿誠這才正式見到溫泉池的模樣，雖然還有沒有放泉水，但就已經能夠想像在裡面泡湯是件多愉快的事。矮牆裡外都種有櫻花樹，只是位在裡面的較為矮小些，在燈光的照耀下，櫻花的顏色十分鮮豔。

　　細緻的石板地磚鋪滿了整個澡堂，矮牆四周皆有園藝造景，很傳統的露天澡堂，只是……阿誠忘記澡堂是露天的，而他已經把外套掛在玄關了。

　　正想轉身回玄關拿外套，阿誠便感覺肩膀上一沉。

　　「會感冒。」

　　為他披上外套的崇這麼說著，隨後轉身走回客廳，一屁股坐回沙發上。

　　阿誠望著崇悶悶地又坐了回去，明明就在生他的氣不想理他卻有擔心他會感冒……到底，他們誰欠誰比較多？


	27. 溫泉與賞花。第十回。

第十回。

 

　　撥開身上的外套，阿誠反手將門拉上。端著拖盤上兩瓶溫熱的清酒來到崇在的客廳，將拖盤放置在沙發前的木頭桌上，阿誠坐在地板上不語地喝著清酒，時不時跟著崇一起看不知道有什麼好看的社會新聞。

　　一瓶、兩瓶、三瓶……阿誠喝完了就再打電話加點，而當小牧第二次將桌面上的酒瓶收走放置新瓶離開後，阿誠反覆地將清酒往杯子裡倒再湊近嘴邊時。

　　「夠了阿誠，第五瓶了。」

　　崇伸手制止阿誠將嘴邊的酒飲下，將酒杯大力地往桌上放。

　　「有什麼關係，才一點點又不會醉。」面對崇的不悅，阿誠無所謂地擺擺手。

　　「但清酒會讓你隔天宿醉到爬不起來。」

　　清酒最厲害的就是喝不醉人卻可以讓人隔天頭痛的要死。號稱喝不醉的池袋國王在年少時也曾被清酒陰過那麼一次，從此之後比起喝清酒他更愛喝烈酒。

　　「可是我已經點了啊。」

　　「……你…是不是醉了？」

　　見阿誠聳著肩平淡回應，崇瞇著眼看向他，因為喝了酒再將上屋子裡有暖氣的關係，阿誠的臉些微泛紅，但崇不太確定是哪個讓他變得如此。

　　「怎麼可能……」阿誠淡淡一笑，搖了搖頭站起身。

　　「去哪？」

　　眼看情緒不明的阿誠邁開腳步要離開，崇伸手抓住他。阿誠看著他，抬起崇緊抓著手腕的那隻手，將自己的腰帶拉開。　

　　繫在腰上的帶子失去了作用，原先密合的衣領一點一點鬆開，雖然不到完全敞開的地步，卻開始若隱若現了起來。

　　「洗澡。」

　　話一出口，阿誠便感覺施加在手腕上的力量減弱了。重新邁開步伐，阿誠在崇的注視下走進了主臥房的浴室中。

 

　　蓮蓬頭強力地淋在阿誠身上已經超過十分鐘，阿誠在洗過頭髮跟身體後，就這麼站在底下發著呆。

　　「……搞不好真的有點醉了……」居然跟著賭氣起來……

　　搖搖頭讓自己清醒些，阿誠關掉蓮蓬頭，隨手抽了條乾浴巾擦拭全身，最後將它圍在腰間走出浴室。

　　打開溫泉池拉門前，阿誠找了件乾淨的浴衣，撿起地上的外套披上，才想到自己方才匆匆地就去洗澡了卻忘記放外面的水。

　　抱著先衝出去放水再回來沖一下熱水的心態，阿誠一口氣拉開拉門，卻發現外頭水氣繚繞，崇已經坐在溫泉池中飲著剛才還阻止他不准再繼續喝下去的清酒。

　　阿誠走出拉門一步步靠近溫泉池，將衣服放置在一旁的矮櫃上，對上正盯著他不放的崇。

　　「怎麼？」

　　脫下身上唯一的遮蔽物，阿誠用腳試探了下水溫後才完全進入池內，水不深，坐下來大概只到阿誠心臟左右。

　　「還在生氣？」

　　尷尬地沉默一陣子，崇才低低地問。

　　「你在說你還是在說我？」仰著頭，阿誠把頭靠在溫泉池邊緣，讓肩膀以下的地方都沒入在水中。

　　「你。」

　　「我？我為什麼要生氣？」斜著頭，阿誠正眼對上崇，許是燈光的關係，此時的崇看起來很落寞，似乎又有些無奈。

　　「…………」

　　面對阿誠的回答，崇選擇不語。只是嘆了口氣，抬起頭看著頂頭的櫻花，被風吹落的櫻花瓣掉落在水中，泛起一小撥漣漪。

　　阿誠抬頭同樣看著這片景色，在沒有光害的山裡，就連星星都可以看得很清楚，斜眼瞥向那個仰著頭的男人，阿誠也在心中嘆著氣。

　　明明就沒有冷戰的意思，卻誰也不願意說出自己心中的想法，但也因為不想再繼續這樣下去，總會有一個人願意率先放棄原則……

　　算了，抱歉吧。怎麼算錯的比較過分的都還是自己……

 

　　「阿誠……？」

　　高大的身影遮住崇的視線，阿誠毫無預警地來到崇面前，跨坐在他身上，居高臨下地看著他。

　　「是不是真的喝醉了？」

　　想來晚上的爭執讓崇頗為收斂，既使阿誠就坐在自己大腿上，卻連碰都不敢碰一下，只是扯開苦笑關心道。  
　　  
　　  
　　「……在溫泉池裡做愛不是你的夢想之一？」


	28. 溫泉與賞花。第十一回。

第十一回。

 

　　「……在溫泉池裡做愛不是你的夢想之一？」

 

　　伸手拿起放置在溫泉池邊的酒杯，阿誠喝乾裡頭殘存的液體。

　　「是，但我想那不會是阿誠的夢想。」坐直了身體，崇與跨坐的阿誠面對面。

　　輕輕地，阿誠低下頭吻上崇，雙手環在崇背後，有一下沒一下地遊走。而崇這才確定了阿誠的邀請，同樣將手緩緩地撫上阿誠，一邊安撫著他的背，一邊將手下移。

　　「唔…等……等等。」

　　推開崇，阿誠跪起身讓自己腰部以上都暴露在水面上，伸手將清酒倒了一些在酒杯內，崇挑著眉，沒有阻止他。看著阿誠用手指沾了酒液，抬起自己的臀部撫慰上去，頓時讓崇有些口乾舌燥。

　　「…嗚……」

　　抬起腰部意味著上半身會向下傾斜，阿誠將頭靠在崇的胸口，一點一點地讓自己的手指進入，雖說下午時崇已經軟化過，擴張並不困難，但自己來……對阿誠來說總是有些難度。

　　而從看到高抬起自己臀部的阿誠開始，崇就已經亢奮得難以壓抑，只是這樣的機會難得，說什麼都要忍耐。

　　「……崇……」

　　「嗯？」

　　面對阿誠的叫喚，崇柔聲應著。

　　「坐…起來……」吻著崇的胸口，阿誠要求道。

　　「……喔？」

　　挑了挑眉，因為好奇阿誠接下來想幹什麼，於是順應著他的要求，崇從水裡坐上池邊，看著阿誠艱難地抽動自己的手指，同時吻上自己亢奮。

　　「…哈……」

　　伸出舌頭，阿誠從下而上舔舐著，抬眼對上崇難得吃驚的表情，阿誠只覺得整個腦袋都被一股好似駕馭了崇般地優越感襲來。崇在做出那些該死舉動時心裡也是這種感覺？

　　「舒…服……？」

　　吸允著崇的頂端，阿誠試著將第二隻手指深入自己體內。

　　「很…舒服喔。」

　　崇伸手撫上阿誠的髮際，而阿誠已經慢慢地將崇整個埋入自己口中，不熟練地上下移動，舌頭抵在上頭摩擦著。

　　「……唔…嘶……」

　　沒過多久，崇低低地發出愉悅的低吟，這使得阿誠停下了自己手指的擴張，更加全心全意地侍奉它。

　　「夠…夠了，阿誠……」抵擋不住阿誠口舌手並用，崇第一次感覺自己被阿誠操控在手中。

　　「…可以…喔……」

　　阿誠抽離自己的雙唇，輕輕地說著，隨後低下頭加重了愛撫的力道與速度。

　　「唔…你這……妖精……」

　　放在阿誠髮上的手從來不曾加重力道，其實崇並不想就這樣被阿誠給弄出來，但在阿誠自發性的使用了幾次深喉嚨後，卻怎麼樣都無法讓人再忍耐……

　　「啊…！哈……」

　　崇喘著氣，忍不住在阿誠的喉嚨中射出體液，而在幾秒鐘的暈眩後，崇低下頭，看見阿誠嚥下他的液體，抬起頭來對他微微一笑。

 

　　幾乎不經過思考，崇一把將阿誠擁入懷中，緊緊地抱著，長達數十秒的時間裡，不語。

　　「崇仔，我會窒息……」

　　面對崇感動的擁抱，阿誠也是欣然接受，只是在這力道實在太大了點。　

　　「阿誠……」

　　將自己的頭埋在阿誠頸間，崇怎麼也沒有放輕力道。

　　「嗯？」靠在崇溫暖的胸膛中，阿誠覺得自己方才的辛苦還挺值得的。

　　「我愛你。也許我這輩子只會對你說這麼一次，可是你要記住……」

　　「呵……笨蛋……」

　　推了推崇緊到窒息的擁抱，阿誠湊近崇的耳邊，輕輕地道：

　　「抱歉，崇仔……」

　　「怎麼？」

　　忽然聽見懷裡的人兒抱歉，崇有些反應不及。

　　「我應該…更享受你的安排……」靠在崇的肩膀，阿誠低聲地道。

　　「……不，是我沒有考慮你的心情。」

　　輕吻著阿誠近在眼前的後頸，崇同樣低低地道。

　　「那，就扯平囉？」

　　綻開微笑，阿誠拉開了一些距離。

　　「……嗯…但我想……我還是需要更多的安慰……」

　　一記濃烈的吻，崇將阿誠整個人推往池中央，開啟了今晚第二次的池中戰。


	29. 溫泉與賞花。第十二回。

第十二回。

 

　　「啊啊！哈……！」

　　劇烈的重擊讓阿誠整個人弓著身子向後傾，腰間被崇強而有力的雙手牢牢抓住，一下又一下地拔出、深入，隨著強力的律動池裡的水也大幅度的波動著。

　　「呵……叫得這麼大聲……不怕被人聽見？」

　　一樣維持著面對面的姿勢，崇將阿誠狠狠地扣入後，減緩了速度喘息道。

　　「不……喜歡……？」環著崇的脖子，阿誠湊上去輕吻他的嘴角。

　　「…喜歡……」

　　一口堵住送上門的香吻，崇伸手撫著彼此交接的地方，有一下沒一下地撥弄。

　　「唔！」

　　感覺些微熱水灌入，阿誠反射性地抖了身子，下意識地咬緊彼此的接合處。

　　「啊……阿誠…你…想殺我…？」突如其來的緊窒讓崇差點忍不住，卻更加壞心地將指頭緩緩插入。

　　「不…呀！」

　　阿誠大力地扭動反抗，但腰部的律動不經意地摩擦著體內的敏感，讓他動也不是，不動也不是。

　　「阿誠，自己來……怎麼樣？」

　　「拿…出來……唔……」

　　一波波熱水隨著崇的小動作灌入又退出，阿誠不知道那是怎麼樣的感受，總覺得有些異樣。

　　「動一動，嗯？」愛撫起阿誠在水中的堅挺，崇哄著他。

　　「…啊……好…熱……」

　　終究還是忍不住，在崇的逗弄中阿誠淺淺地順時針上下搖擺了起來。

　　「嗯…嗚……啊啊……」

　　隨著阿誠漸漸食髓知味地開始更加激烈的擺動，崇舔著雙唇想將這一幕牢牢地記在腦海中，有些懷念阿誠過去的青澀，但此刻的阿誠……多少年才能遇到這麼一次？

　　「哈……啊……崇…崇……」

　　　阿誠雙手緊抓著崇的肩膀支撐著，努力地抬起自己的腰部離開，變換角度再重重地讓它回到自己身體裡，每一下都讓阿誠舒服得想尖叫。

　　「要到了嗎？」看著眼神迷濛的阿誠，崇輕輕地問。

　　「不…不夠…不夠……動……啊……」

　　　前端崇僅是輕撫著，身後既使動得再快也總感覺得到不了……不夠不夠……阿誠嚷著哭音搖著頭。

　　「阿誠…我們……回房間吧？」

　　明知道阿誠就在邊緣上不上下不下地，崇坐在池中凝望著欲泣的阿誠，咬著牙壞心提案。但事實上，他們也的確泡太久了。

　　「不要不要…讓我……嗚……」

　　緊緊吸附的崇，阿誠難受地哭喊。

　　「乖……回去就會給你了，在這樣下去會熱昏……」

　　雙手重新回到阿誠腰上，崇將阿誠硬壓進深處，托著阿誠的臀部先踩跪姿，才緩緩地從池中站起。

　　「啊！」

　　沒有想過會在插入狀態被崇騰空抱起，阿誠雙手緊緊抱著崇的脖子，雙腿夾在崇腰間，感覺身體在崇的雙臂中略略向下墜，崇每走一步交合處就傳來難耐地撞擊，這對怎麼也攀不上頂峰的阿誠來說是殘酷的折磨。

　　「嘿……沒想到你蠻重的……」

　　抱著阿誠，崇順利離開溫暖的溫泉池，藉著身體都還熱呼呼的，一口氣就往臥室裡去。

　　「廢…話……我是……男人……嗯哈……」

　　雖然還會回嘴，但崇感覺阿誠在自己走動的過程中變得更加難耐，密合處顫抖地開合著，比起在水中明顯了許多。

　　「呵，這可是個…可以很深入的姿勢……」

　　站在床邊，崇故意將阿誠拉高一些在下壓，立刻就換來阿誠連連驚叫，使命地勒緊崇的脖子不放。

　　「呀啊啊！啊……好…可怕……」

　　「可怕…？就怕多來幾次你就會吵著不要停……」

　　語畢，崇如法炮製地又反覆了幾次，果然阿誠除了溢出呻吟外再也沒有其他話語。

 

　　「哈啊…啊……」

　　跪在鋪好的床上，將阿誠平躺下來，崇大大的呼了口氣。果然，這種累人的姿勢還偶爾一次就好。

　　「怎麼……沒力了？」

　　躺在床上的阿誠也鬆了口氣，在沒有摔死的疑慮跟腰酸得要命的姿勢後，阿誠望著將他放下就沒有動作的崇，揶揄了起來。

　　「你說誰？」

　　恢復成兩個人都輕鬆的姿勢，崇在阿誠的挑釁中開始動作，伸手壓住阿誠蓄勢待發的鈴口，崇壞心地搓揉。

　　「唔…！崇……」

　　分開阿誠的雙腿，崇重新深入阿誠體內，狠狠地頂進。

　　「嗚唔……啊……」

　　不再需要話語，崇享受著自己在阿誠身體裡，阿誠體內的脈動、沙啞哭喊的呻吟、交扣著彼此雙手，指尖傳來的溫度。既使閉上眼睛，崇仍感覺自己被這些美好淹沒，就這樣……讓我沉溺一輩子吧……

　　「阿誠……」  
　　

　　我愛你、我愛你、我愛你。


	30. 溫泉與賞花。第十三回。

第十三章。　　

 

　　……好…累…………

　　阿誠疲倦地張開酸澀的雙眼，漸漸清醒的他明顯地感受到腰部以下傳來的陣陣不適，再加上昨天夜裡清酒的宿醉，使得阿誠更加全身無力……

　　「醒了？」

　　就在阿誠無奈地接受歡愛早晨必然出現的虛脫感，崇的關心也同時在他耳邊響起。

　　「…嗯……」

　　帶著濃濃倦意，阿誠又閉上了眼睛，將整顆腦袋埋進崇的懷裡。打從醒來的那一刻起，阿誠就發現自己一如往常地被崇攬在懷中，頭枕著崇的手臂，一隻大手摟著他的肩膀。微側著身的崇將另一隻手放置在他的側腰扣上，使他整個人幾乎貼緊著崇。當然，自己也把他當作抱枕似地扒著。

　　「累嗎？還是要再睡一下？」

　　崇將放在腰上的手抬起，愛憐地撥著阿誠頸後的頭髮。

　　「幾點……？」因為埋在懷中，阿誠的聲音有些悶啞。

　　「十點多，其實我們昨天蠻早睡的。」

　　當然早睡。吃完飯也不過六七點，鬧個彆扭洗個澡滾床單也要不了一整夜……但最主要的原因是崇在昨天夜裡異常的收斂，居然在彼此得到解放後就此打住，這是從前鮮少發生的事。

　　「本來打算帶你上山到秩父多摩公園走走，如果累的話就算了吧。」

　　撫著不知是睡是醒的阿誠，崇輕聲說著。倒也不是要阿誠非醒不可，就這樣讓阿誠膩著對崇而言也是種享受。

　　懷中的人兒忽然推推他動了幾下，貌似想起身最終卻又放棄似地倒回他胸口。

　　「想去？」崇試探性地問。

　　胸前的黑色頭顱緩慢地點點頭，隨後便是一片沉默。

　　「……一個小時後叫你。」

　　面對賴床中的阿誠，崇不經有些失笑。他當然知道阿誠現在全身痠痛，也知道他不會就此放棄難得的踏青之行，只是看著眼前又安然入睡的人……怎麼辦，再這樣下去只會更加溺愛他吧……

　　為自己的未來嘆息著，池袋的少年國王摸出位在枕邊的手機，默默地設定起鬧鈴。

 

　　「啊啊啊——太棒了！」

　　阿誠站在成群的枝垂櫻樹中，開心地抬頭高喊。跟在身後的崇將還未來得及丟給他的毛帽從斜背包中拿出，細心地為他帶上。

　　「謝謝。」

　　撫上溫暖了許多的腦袋，阿誠露出愉悅的笑容。

　　「跟小孩子一樣。」

　　伸手撥開阿誠因為戴上毛帽而有些遮蓋住眼睛的劉海，崇的臉上也掛著淡淡地笑容。

　　「嘿……」

　　呵著寒冷的白煙，阿誠掛著燦笑，湊上前給了崇一個冰冷又一點即逝的輕吻，難得得到獎賞的池袋國王意味深長地挑挑眉，整座國家公園當然不可能只有他們兩名遊客，從來就很在意外人眼光的阿誠似乎有些反常了。

　　「怎麼？不怕了？」

　　「……留在池袋了。」

　　說話的同時，阿誠伸出帶著皮手套的右手，牽起同樣帶著手套，那個人的左手。頭一轉，拉著崇往更深處的櫻花海走去。

　　看出阿誠小小的害羞，崇認由著讓阿誠牽著走，慢慢地與他並行，將牽著彼此的雙手，放進自己的大衣口袋中。

　　「……這好像是情侶才會做的事。」阿誠小聲低咕著。

　　「是啊。」

　　在櫻花林中走走停停，崇聽著阿誠頗有研究地說著那是山櫻這是染井吉野櫻，即便經過身邊的旅客露出微妙的表情，阿誠也裝出一副沒有看見的樣子，不失好心情地繼續講解著，面對賣弄知識中的阿誠，崇淡笑著做了一回優秀的聽講著。

　　「晚上……也吃的跟昨天一樣好嗎？」

　　終於從興頭上稍稍冷卻，阿誠轉頭看向崇。

　　「差不多，但是不會重複。」

　　「是嗎？那，順邊把租的片子看一看吧。」

　　「嗯。」

　　隨著走動，阿誠漸漸地感到身體暖活，抽出擺放在大衣裡悶熱的雙手，就這麼牽著崇大咧咧的在空中晃蕩著。

　　「啊！那是楓葉嗎？」

　　指著遠處的山頂，阿誠看見一整片的紅葉林。

　　「好像是，不過季節應該快過了吧。」

　　「走！」

　　眼看阿誠又要往山頂衝，崇趕緊拉住他。

　　「阿誠，慢一點。你不難受了？」

　　「唔……」

　　只見阿誠朝他一瞪，一副要揍他的樣子。崇趕緊張開手掌，擺放在胸前，知道了、知道了，我不會再多嘴了，淡笑著向阿誠求饒。

　　「哼！」

　　面對崇的討饒，阿誠不由的有些想笑，重重地哼出聲，阿誠撇過臉後才讓笑意蔓延在他幸福的嘴角上。

　　身體當然還有些不適，就算出門前崇貼心地為他按摩過腰部，但身體裡的觸感卻久久不能散去，就好像崇……還在裡面一樣……

　　崇根本就不會懂，每一次結束後那遺留下來的感覺，總會讓阿誠敏感幾日，有時甚至想乾脆讓崇再一次填滿算了，只是這樣的話又要好一陣子……

　　啊啊啊——不要想了！

 

　　但好像有點……來不及了？


	31. 溫泉與賞花。第十四回。

第十四回。

 

　　「喔？看起來……山上的楓葉好像能紅比較久嘛……」

　　跟隨著阿誠不自覺變快的腳步，崇在阿誠還未對楓葉林發出讚嘆前先開了口。

　　「……大概…比較冷吧……」

　　因為爬樓梯的關係，讓阿誠有些上氣不接下氣，根本沒有意識到自己在羞恥的思考中漸快的步伐。

　　「也許吧。」

　　拍拍阿誠給他順氣，崇牽著阿誠緩步穿梭在楓葉林中。與在櫻花林中一樣，雖然有步道，但除了步道以外的地方全是泥土與落葉，踩在上頭可以輕易地聽見清脆的沙沙聲。

　　「…怎麼了？」

　　感覺手裡牽著的人兒太過乖順，崇回過頭看向跟在身後的阿誠。不見方才興奮的模樣，阿誠有些出神地跟在崇身後，在他忽然回頭的瞬間還明顯地被嚇了一跳。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　崇轉過身與阿誠面對面，不變的溫柔嗓音，只是表情變得嚴肅了。

　　阿誠不語地搖搖頭，看向下方。一下一下地呼出的白色氣體，讓崇有總阿誠整顆頭都在冒煙的感覺。

　　「不舒服？那我們回去吧。」

　　伸出手強硬地讓阿誠看向自己，崇企圖在阿誠抿著唇雙頰泛紅的微妙表情中看出端倪。

　　只見阿誠往後縮了縮又輕搖頭往下看，「阿誠，看我。」崇從聲音到表情都變得冷峻，包含扳著阿誠臉頰的手也略施了力道。

　　「…崇仔……」

　　看著崇，阿誠怯怯地小聲叫喚。

　　「嗯？」總覺得有戲，崇瞇著眼等待阿誠的下文。

　　「我們…還是回去好了……」

　　剛剛吵著上來現在又吵著回去？望著阿誠貌似被凍紅的臉頰，崇略低下頭輕吻上去。

　　「理由？」

　　「我…我累了。」

　　抓著崇的大衣，阿誠在崇咬上他耳垂時身體輕微地顫了一下。

　　「喔，是嗎？」

　　伸出舌頭，崇在阿誠的耳緣來回舔試，感覺阿誠更加用力地拉扯他的衣服，既沒有反抗也沒有坑出聲？

　　崇退離阿誠一些，心跳頓時漏了幾拍。此時的阿誠咬著唇眼眶微潤好似忍耐著，看得崇情慾高脹，等等……情慾？

　　「阿誠…你……該不會……」

　　「……閉嘴。」

　　低下頭，阿誠只想立刻找個洞鑽，不應該會這樣的……

　　「很…想要？」

　　崇的嘴角勾起一道意義不明的笑，雖然不知道阿誠是怎麼回事，但總是難得一見。

　　「崇…我們回去…好不好……」

　　將頭埋在崇大衣領上，被崇發現的阿誠已經連死的心都有了。

　　「好是好，但你得先告訴我……為什麼會……？」

　　「…………」

　　摟著阿誠，崇開始觀望四周有無人煙。

　　「不說……就在這辦了你。」

　　也許是地勢較高的關係，還真的沒有人爬上來遊覽，但為了安全起見，崇一眼便選定了身後的一棵高大楓樹。

　　「不…行……」

　　「那就說。」

　　懷中的人兒猶豫了片刻，仍然選擇了搖頭。

　　  
　　「……好吧。」

　　一把抓著阿誠，崇大步地轉身就走，距離觀光步道已經有好一段路，崇往裡走直至來到看中的那顆楓樹。

　　「不要！不可以……」

　　沒想到崇真的打算這麼做，阿誠一被壓在樹上就嚇得驚叫。

　　「……說…我說……」

　　眼看著崇手腳俐落地解開他大衣最底下的兩顆扣子，探手拉下牛仔褲上的拉鍊，阿誠趕緊阻止，顫抖著抓住崇準備放肆的雙手。

　　「…嗯？」湊近阿誠側臉，崇暫時停下了快麻的攻略。

　　「……感覺……」

　　「什麼感覺？」

　　「身體裡…有……崇的感覺…想……」

　　「想？」

　　「…………」

　　見阿誠又不語，崇只好聳聳肩繼續開拉鍊。

　　「…不……」

　　「嗯？說啊。」

　　一步一步，崇逼迫著阿誠，將手掌包覆在阿誠興奮的地方，微微地施壓。

　　「……填滿…………」

　　閉著眼，阿誠羞恥地說出最後的名詞，好想死……在崇強硬的壓制下阿誠別過頭，不敢想像接下來崇會怎麼樣對待他。


	32. 溫泉與賞花。第十五回。

第十五回。

 

　　「…阿誠……很色呢……傷腦經，這個要求……在這裡有點難實現啊……」

　　輕輕地，他聽見崇愉悅地道。

　　「我們…回去……吧？」略帶著輕微哭音，阿誠用雙臂擋住自己的臉，小聲的請求崇。

　　「嗯……等你結束之後就回去。」

　　輕吻上阿誠明顯泛紅的耳根，崇緩緩地跪了下來。

　　「等…不要！我已經…說了……」雖然心裡明白崇絕對不會就這麼輕易放過他，但…但要在這裡……實在是……

　　「……太晚了。」

　　崇的眼裡閃爍著難以掩飾的興奮模樣，根本已經沒有人可以阻止。輕鬆解開阿誠的皮帶與扣子，崇拉下牛仔褲時不忘貼心地將皮帶脫到大腿處後繫緊，讓阿誠不至於面臨如同昨夜櫻樹下的寒冷。

　　「不……」

　　因為大腿處被綑綁，阿誠有些重心不穩地靠著樹幹。寒風從大衣被解開的下襬處透進來，讓阿誠感到些微寒意，但最恐怖的還是那個正在被崇從內褲裡拿出來的……雖然大衣的長度足以掩蓋住自己被褪下的那一截暴露，但只要見到有個人跪在那認誰都知道他們…他們在…………

　　「呵，不要這麼緊張嘛。」

　　感覺阿誠整個人僵硬地看著他，崇輕輕地愛撫起阿誠。

　　「唔…！崇…還是……」

　　「是這裡吧，阿誠想要的地方。」

　　毫無預警地，崇一隻手撫上阿誠身後，中指若有似無地打繞。

　　「啊……嗚……」感覺崇的手指探入，阿誠不由自主地將身體傾前，只靠著大腿處固定在樹幹上。

　　「看你，興奮的都滴出來了。」

　　惡意地壓住阿誠的鈴口，崇用力地將中指完全沒入阿誠體內。

　　「啊！哈……」

　　崇抬頭看著阿誠微開的唇拼了命地想壓抑呻吟，劇烈喘息著低頭看向他，欲哭出來的模樣讓崇直想凌虐他更久些，但畢竟是在戶外啊……

　　「很快就會結束的。」

　　湊上自己的唇，崇將阿誠納入口中，前頭繼續在愛撫著，後頭探入第二隻手指，劇烈地在溼熱的小穴中抽插。明顯地感覺阿誠夾緊了自己的手指，身體更加向前傾，一手緊抓著崇背部的衣服，另一手則緊緊地壓著自己難以控制的雙唇，在想尖叫卻只能幾近無聲地嘶喊，眼淚就像在代替呻吟一般絲毫不受控制地掉了下來。

　　「唔唔…啊……不……」

　　大腿外側因為接觸了冷空氣而變得冰冷，但內側前端卻傳來崇陣陣熾熱的呼吸，口腔裡的熱度直襲大腦，身後的手指在進入過程中不忘施壓著自己的敏感處，阿誠只覺得腰部更加無力，如果崇不再撐住他，自己鐵定已經站不住了。

　　「…啊！崇…不……不行……」

　　為求速戰速決，崇打一開始就跳過了輕柔的舔弄，直接就狠狠地吸允著，舌頭繞著頂端，宛如給予法式舌吻那般的熱烈攻擊，在這樣太刺激的攻勢下，阿誠幾乎用了全部的理治才抵抗住自己一瞬間就想爆發的衝動，當然，他也並沒有堅持太久……  
　　

　　出來的瞬間阿誠便癱軟的往下墬，要不是崇眼明手快的將他往樹幹上推，讓他靠著樹幹支撐著，恐怕已經一屁股跪坐在滿是枯葉的土泥地上了。

　　阿誠失神地望著頭頂上高大且紅艷的楓葉喘氣，全身無力地任由崇為他善後，當崇的臉再次湊到他面前輕吻他的時候，他便知道崇也做了自己昨夜為他做的事。

　　「……好怪……」的味道。

　　「是嗎？」

　　愛憐地撫著阿誠哭紅的雙眼，崇舔了舔唇。

　　「很刺激吧……沒想到阿誠會這麼興奮……好險，剛剛差一點就不顧一切地衝進去了呢。」

　　抓著阿誠的手碰觸自己，崇半開玩笑地道。也許是在野外的關係，阿誠的感度異常敏銳，尤其是阿誠毫不抗拒地接受入侵的手指並且跟著興奮地收縮，現在回想起來仍然感到有些意猶未盡，不知道回去之後還有沒有這種待遇……

　　「……崇……想要？」

　　靠在崇身上，阿誠勉強回復了呼吸，只是腦袋還是昏昏地下半身有些虛浮。

　　「阿誠要在這裡幫我嗎？」話一出口便感覺到阿誠身體微僵，崇淺淺一笑後才又道：

　　「…開玩笑的，回去再說吧。」　


	33. 溫泉與賞花。第十六回。

第十六回。

 

　　其實阿誠不太記得自己是怎麼回到民宿的。在崇詢問是否要揹他回來時，他堅決的拒絕了。之後在崇的攙扶下一路蹣跚地走回停車場，似乎一上車就失去記憶了？

　　當阿誠悠悠地轉醒，有幾秒鐘的時間不知道自己身在何處，等他清楚地聽見崇輕巧的翻書聲，才漸漸察覺自己就躺在客廳裡的沙發上，枕著崇的大腿睡得昏天暗地。

　　「醒了？」

　　明顯地感覺到大腿上的震動，崇將視線從書中拉到阿誠身上。

　　「幾點了？」

　　「快吃飯了吧。」

　　揉著雙眼坐起身，阿誠總覺得每次只要跟崇在一起不是吃就是睡要不就是滾床單……而且沒有一次是他可以自己左右的。

　　「嗯……」

　　捲著蓋在身上的薄被單，阿誠挪了挪身子來到崇身邊，一頭靠在崇的肩膀上將重心全部壓在沙發中，舒適地摩櫬。

　　「把租的片子看一看吧。」

　　放下從書房摸來的書，崇起身拿起阿誠昨天夜裡隨手一丟的兩片DVD，不自覺地挑了挑眉，漂泊男子漢？望著封面上熱血的不良高校生們，崇不由得笑開了。

　　「這是什麼啊……？」

　　「崇仔不覺得很懷念嘛？高工時代……」

　　「是啊。不良的高校生活啊……轉眼間也過去好幾年了呢……」

　　帶著一絲絲懷念，崇將DVD放入撥放器中，銀幕前撥放著一位黑道大哥的兒子在父親的挑釁下要完成制霸高校，中途與校園裡其他勢利戰鬥的精彩故事，確實頗有幾分過去高校生活的影子。

　　  
　　  
　　「我跟你，總有一天也會變吧。」與男主角曾經是國中同學，現在幫助全校最大勢利老大與男主角抗衡的智者角色，在夕陽下望著準備離開的男配角緩緩地道。

　　「我們一起看過的這片風景永遠不變。在這所學校裡沒有人能超越你跟我，只要想爬上來我就會先幹掉。你，只需要在這裡看著就可以了。」

　　男配角停下腳步，說完便瀟灑離開，留下聽見這句話獨自笑開的智者。

 

　　  
　　「……我們以前就沒有這麼好的氣氛說這樣的話。」

　　明明同樣是不良少年，怎麼他們熱血的場景就特別多呢……　

　　「說起來你跟男配角還挺像的，任性妄為偏偏又很強。」

　　「我比他聰明多了好嗎？至少我用腦袋大過於用拳頭。而且身邊也沒有智者這種角色。」

　　輕鬆地討論著劇情，崇認真地有些懷念起高工生活，看了眼同樣對劇情入迷的阿誠，他跟阿誠第一次見面……也是在頂樓呢。

　　「但是阿誠……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我有你啊……怎麼樣，現在加入G少年也不遲吧。絕對不會有人超越你和我，想篡位的我一定會先幹掉。」

　　聽見崇模仿起電影認真說著，阿誠輕拍了他的大腿笑道：

　　「犯傻了你。那時在頂樓，你才不是這樣的語氣。囂張的！」

　　「……那時是你來找我打架，不是合作耶。」

　　他們看著電影，聊著過去發生過的事，從第一次見面就打架直至音樂教室的再相逢，一路走來有爭執也有合作。

　　細數著在一起的時光，那些事件的驚心動魄與意義，不能見面時的寂寞。

　　聊到小牧送上晚餐，他們暫停電影到餐桌上繼續話題；聊到下了餐桌，窩回沙發繼續開啟電影，邊笑著說根本打不出這種聲音的拳頭，邊看著電影裡的人漸漸地突破考驗。

　　在將近四個小時的時間裡，他們像回到高工時代那樣，在無人的音樂教室裡，播放著阿誠喜歡的音樂，零零散散地聊著自己與池袋。那是比起現在，更加冷酷的安藤崇及脾氣更衝動一點的真島誠共同擁有的年代。

　　「哈哈，我想起那瓶見鬼的可樂！」

　　電視上放送著演員名單，兩部電影就在這樣愉快的談笑中結束。阿誠笑著重拍崇的手臂，那是他們第一次接吻之後的事。

　　「你不覺得我丟掉可樂的動作帥得驚人？」

　　「我只記得我超想揍你！」

　　「你揍了啊……」

　　仍然沉浸在其中，崇想起阿誠那時宛如一隻氣到跳腳的貓。

　　「想到就氣，怎麼可能打的贏你啊！」

　　「可以的，你現在可以……」輕輕地呢喃，崇湊上前去親吻阿誠笑得都快裂開的嘴角。

　　「嗯……隨便我打？」

　　將雙手環在崇的脖子上，阿誠在崇的蜻蜓點水中發問。

　　「如果你捨得的話。」單手探入阿誠腰間，崇將阿誠推倒在沙發上。

　　「呵……」

　　任憑崇退去身上的衣物，阿誠難得主動地幫忙崇脫掉衣服，淡笑著接受崇一次比一次更加粗重的吻。

　　「阿誠對最後一個晚上有什麼計畫呢？」

　　舔拭著漸漸發紅的唇，崇啞著聲低問。

　　「終於輪到我決定了嗎……？」瞇著眼，阿誠狀若思考地道。

　　「嗯，你說呢？」

　　雖然嘴裡這麼說，但崇已經略起身開始鬆開阿誠的皮帶。

　　「嗯……洗澡、睡覺？」

　　「哪種睡覺？」

　　「抱在一起甚麼都不幹的睡覺。」

　　壞心地看著正在抽皮帶的崇微愣，阿誠笑得像惡作劇得逞的孩子。

　　「好啊，什麼都不幹。」放開阿誠的皮帶，崇聳聳肩不以為意的樣子。

　　「……我開玩笑的。」

　　起身湊近崇，阿誠反守為攻地將手輕輕往下探。

　　「你剛剛說甚麼？洗澡……」

　　「洗澡…做愛……再泡澡……」

　　「……好。」

　　勾起笑，崇在接受阿誠的親吻中褪去彼此身上的束縛，隨後拉起阿誠就往主臥房的浴室走去。　


	34. 溫泉與賞花。第十七回。

第十七回　　

　　  
　　打從進浴室的那一刻起，阿誠就被崇壓在蓮蓬頭下強吻著，感覺得出有雙手胡亂地在他身上抹肥皂，從進浴室沖澡到被丟上床單前後不過十分鐘。

　　直到被推倒在床單上，阿誠才終於從崇給予的缺氧中解放。

　　「這麼…急……要死……」被吻得有些暈眩，阿誠輕喘著。

　　「我怕你冷掉嘛。」

　　單手撫摸著阿誠未著衣物的身體，崇隨手拿起床頭櫃上的服務電話，「麻煩一瓶清酒，謝謝。」

　　「要清酒……幹嘛？」不解崇的用意，阿誠疑問。

　　「要不……一瓶潤滑劑？」

　　伸出舌頭，崇像吃冰一樣地一下一下舔拭著阿誠未被擦乾的身體，脖子、喉結、鎖骨直至胸膛幾乎沒有遺漏，一手擠壓著阿誠胸前的敏感，另一手則放肆地遊走在各個部位，時而撫摸時而搔弄，弄得阿誠一下癢一下麻，笑也不是叫也不是。

　　「唔……」

　　終於來到阿誠的後穴，崇的手在尾椎及入口處來來回回打繞，怎麼都不肯稍稍探入。

　　「晚安，您的清酒。」

　　就在阿誠享受著崇的愛撫，不遠處卻傳來小牧入內的聲音，聽著小牧穿過客廳來到主臥房門前的腳步聲，阿誠下意識地推推崇想要起身。

　　「……啊…嗚……」

　　一隻手指在阿誠剛要反抗時一口氣深入，緊緊壓在入口處快速地淺淺進出，由於下午被崇掠奪般地玩弄過，既使在不使用潤滑劑的情況下，要將指頭完全埋入並不太困難。

　　「謝謝，放在門口就可以了。」

　　壞心地看著阿誠摀著嘴承受，崇拉起阿誠的一條小腿架在自己肩上，用更加便利的姿勢抽動著。

　　「嗚嗚…哈……」如同白天那樣，阿誠摀著張開的嘴無聲地細喘，眼睛裡含著埋怨崇的眼淚卻無力排解體內漸漸被挑起地情慾。

　　「好的，請慢用。」

　　直到小牧退去，阿誠都不敢呻吟出聲，但後穴卻傳來越來越清晰可聞的聲響，大得讓阿誠夾緊了自己也不能夠控制。

　　關門聲響起，崇立即抽出手指，審視著被抬高大腿若有似無搖晃著的腰部。

　　「才一隻手指呢……阿誠……」

　　退下肩上的小腿，崇起身將放置在門口的清酒端入，自己品了口熱騰騰的清酒後，重新回到阿誠身邊。

　　  
　　「轉過來，趴著。」

　　「不……」

　　來不及反應，阿誠被強硬地反轉過來，呈現著臀部高高翹起的羞恥模樣。

　　崇有一下沒一下地撫弄著這兩天來多少有些紅腫的入口，此時正帶著些微興奮抽縮著，輕輕進入就會被緊密地吸允著，即便是不自覺的動作也足以讓人失去理智。

　　「崇…你……幹嘛……」

　　感覺身後不停地被觸碰著，這樣被崇一覽無疑的狀態讓阿誠羞得把臉都埋進了被單中，就算下午突如其來的心情早已平復，但身體裡有多想要崇，早已經從他發顫的腰間明顯地透露出來。

　　「這個啊……阿誠昨天…也用過的……」

　　為了不讓阿誠抵抗，崇將阿誠兩腿都夾在自己雙腿中，空出來的雙手一手  
將阿誠開合的洞穴撥開，另一手則將溫熱的酒瓶緊緊地抵上。

　　「啊…！」

　　感覺一股熱潮緩緩地流入身體中，阿誠不自覺地大力扭動身子，卻怎麼也逃不過崇雙腿施加的束縛。

　　「啊啊……崇…不要……！」

　　「明明就沒有進去很多，不是嘛？」

　　「…好…怪……好熱……」

　　隨著崇緩慢地倒入，阿誠只感覺下半身燥熱不已，未進入的溫熱酒液從臀部順流而下，阿誠與崇的下半身幾乎沒有一處不散發著清酒的香氣。

　　「聽說酒從直腸吸收很容易醉，不知道是不是真的……」

　　望著阿誠緊抓著被單掉著淚，崇自言自語地呢喃著。看著阿誠從臉到全身都泛起了紅潮，崇輕輕地將已空的酒瓶放置在一旁。

　　「阿誠下午說……結束之後身體裡仍然有感覺…是真的嘛……？」

　　不打算再磨耗下去，隨著問話，崇也開始認真地開發阿誠顫抖不已的花瓣，在酒精的助興下已經熱得有些燙手，輕意地吸附著崇粗厚的兩隻手指，隨著進出順利也慢慢地增加到第三隻。

　　「唔…嗯……」

　　閉著眼，阿誠感覺自己的臉都要燒起來了，腰椎間傳來的酥麻感讓他的大腦根本無法再多做任何思考，只能任憑崇撫弄著自己，一點一點地勾去他所有的神智。

　　「大約……會…多久……」

　　感覺阿誠完全適應了擴張，崇抽出律動中的手，直起腰將下腹早已不能再等待的碩大抵在溼熱的入口處。

　　「三…啊啊……！啊……」

　　被抬高的臀部完全接受了崇，阿誠在崇炙熱的貫穿下緊緊地收縮著，腰間被崇強力地扣住，每一次密合都讓人幾近窒息。身後的撞擊一次比一次更猛烈，除了搖擺著身體放聲呻吟，阿誠已不能夠再回應更多。

　　「三天嘛…三天……都是這麼淫蕩的狀態……好像…還不錯……」

　　瘋狂地往阿誠的深入進攻，崇覺得自己像瘋了一樣想將自己全部都給阿誠，在阿誠緊緻的身體裡留下再也無法抹去的深刻記憶。

　　「想…哈啊！想要…崇……嗚……！」

　　胸前被崇突如其來地緊捏住，阿誠下意識地縮著更緊，顫慄的感覺佈滿全身，阿誠幾乎控制不住自己就這樣到達高潮。


	35. 溫泉與賞花。第十八回。完

第十八回。

 

　　「啊……啊啊……哈……」

　　既便阿誠自行解放，但崇仍然在阿誠身後持續侵略著，高潮過後的阿誠對於體內的摩擦更加敏感，不論崇怎麼動作都人令他發出舒服的呻吟。

　　在崇刻意地撫弄下，好不容易興奮感消退的小阿誠又漸漸地有了感覺，透明的液體從阿誠的前端隨著擺動滴落床單，淫靡的氣息顯得更加濃烈。

　　才剛有感覺，阿誠就被崇緊緊地壓制住鈴口，耳邊聽見崇粗喘的呼吸，狠狠地被崇深頂入數次，與清酒不同，一道更熱更燙的東西毫不保留地噴灑在阿誠體內，而那深埋在自己體內的凶器在結束之後仍停留在裡面，怎麼也沒有退出來的打算。

　　「……崇…退…唔……出來……」

　　明顯地可以感受到崇在體內的熱度，不同於方才的激烈衝撞，只要阿誠呼吸，停留在身體裡的碩大就會跟腹部的動作起伏，阿誠努力堅持著不去收縮內壁，以免身體裡滾燙的凶器再度對他無度地所求。

　　「這樣…很舒服呢……」

　　輕撫著阿誠的尾椎，崇低頭看向抓著被單，露出半張害羞表情，吊著眼角看著他的阿誠。

　　「……而且…阿誠……應該還沒有滿足吧……」輕輕地搓揉起手心裡被自己壓制住的小阿誠，崇鬆開了前端，上下套弄。

　　「不…用……」

　　微抽眼角，雖然早就知道崇一但認真要做就會不死不休，但依照這兩天的數量……再被他這樣玩下去……

　　「那可不行，難得阿誠這麼敏感……」

　　舔拭著雙唇，崇在不抽離的狀態下將阿誠反轉回到正面，下一秒就開始輕輕抽動。

　　「……啊…崇……饒了我…吧……」

　　「不行……旅行的最後一晚…跟初夜…一樣重要……」

　　「屁…啊啊……！哈啊…夠…了……」

　　矇矓地看著那人舔唇邪笑，阿誠雙手緊抓著扣在腰上的那雙大手，怎麼也阻止不了身體完全隨著那個人的律動而擺動。

　　「…舒服……？」

　　「……嗯……嗚…嗯……」

　　最終阿誠還是閉上了眼，放棄似地讓熟悉的酥麻感佔領他全部的理智，敞開的大腿毫不遮掩地暴露著他的興奮，即便沒有被撫弄也仍然有感覺的挺著。

　　「喜歡嗎…？我們可以……再…多住兩天……」加快了頂入的速度，崇心術不正地建議。

　　「…啊……！嗚啊……唔……隨…便……」

　　早就料到崇可能會這麼問，既使崇不這般逼著就範阿誠也早已做了同意的決定。

　　「嗯…啊哈……崇……」

　　伸出手，阿誠企圖觸摸崇的臉，而明白這是阿誠索吻必出現的動作，崇抬高阿誠的臀部，緩緩地壓低下身親吻阿誠。

　　探出舌頭與崇交織，阿誠喘息著，輕聲地吹氣道：

　　「我也…愛你喔……」

　　那一瞬間，阿誠看見那位少年國王微愣感動地模樣，即便緊接下來的就是一波又一波讓阿誠再也無暇思考的搏命演出……

　　因為一句從未聽到過的話而燒腦的池袋國王，望著在自己身下狂亂淫叫的阿誠，他笑了，那是個所有人都未見過地愉悅笑容。

 

　　離開池袋，遠離那個穩坐許久的王位，鬆放壓抑在心裡的絃，我期望能看見更多屬於我們之間的聯繫。  
　　  
　　有時候，我所想要的愛情，只是在夜裡睜開眼時有你。

　　只是牽著手、散著步，一整天都伴隨著你。

　　旅行的意義……？

　　其實，  
　　  
　　早就已經……在我懷裡……

 

　　完


End file.
